¿QUÉ DESEAS?
by andy galadrim
Summary: Suspiró aliviado hasta que dentro de la estrella frente a él comenzaron a salir lenguas de fuego que llegaban hasta el techo, estas fueron disminuyendo paulatinamente hasta que desaparecieron por completo para mostrar a un chico que parecía tener 17 años.
1. Chapter 1

Saluditos a todas (os), bien, mi primer fic de Kyou Kara!! Jojo y de hecho se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba para mi examen de teoría de la imagen. La idea surgió de un maravilloso libro llamado "el amuleto de Samarkanda" no lo han leído? Muy mal!! Es un excelente libro!! , bueno, me callo y comienzo…

¿QUÉ DESEAS?

Capitulo 1: Invocación

- ¡¡adelante Shibuya!!-dijo con impaciencia tratando de alentarlo a continuar.

- pero Murata…-

- ya habíamos hablado de eso ¿no?, estamos dentro de la estrella, no puede pasarnos nada y mientras recuerdes que no debemos llamarnos por nuestros verdaderos nombres, todo irá bien-

- si estás tan seguro de eso ¿por qué no dices tú la invocación?- preguntó mirando a su derecha donde su amigo de anteojos lo miraba sonriente dentro de su propia estrella trazada con tiza blanca.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, aquí voy- anunció aún inseguro y tras suspirar resignado y darle una rápida leída al escrito en el viejo libro que estaba sobre sus piernas recitó con voz clara la invocación con el nombre del demonio elegido al final.

Abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado y observó a su alrededor, todo seguía completamente igual. Suspiró aliviado hasta que dentro de la estrella frente a él comenzaron a salir lenguas de fuego que llegaban hasta el techo, estas fueron disminuyendo paulatinamente hasta que desaparecieron por completo para mostrar a un chico que parecía tener 17 años sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

Era rubio, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, vestido de un elegante traje azul y con una expresión altanera y molesta en el fino rostro.

- tú, tú eres…- comenzó a decir sin poder evitar el tartamudeo que le ocasionaba la fiera mirada.

- WOLFRAM- obvió el chico y su voz retumbó por el pequeño cuarto.

- ¡¡vamos maou, ordénale lo que quieres!!- apresuró a su amigo.

- yo te ordeno, yo te ordeno demonio que, que…-

- ¡maldición! ¿por qué a mí siempre me tocan los peores? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a invocarme un debilucho tan patético como tú?!- exclamó molesto mientras se ponía de pie y adquiría una amenazante pose.

- jaja que simpático es el demonio- dijo el joven con lentes con total diversión.

- bueno, no le veo mucho de simpático – murmuró Yuuri molesto por como lo habían llamado- pero noto que la estrella está bien hecha y por lo tanto no puedes atacarnos- el demonio bufó.

- acabemos con esto y díganme que quieren- habló y le mandó una mirada asesina a Murata quien lo observaba con una enorme y traviesa sonrisa.

- quiero que recuperes mi pelota autografiada de beisbol que está en la oficina del director de la escuela-

Absoluto silencio.

- ¡¡QUÉ?! ¿¿me han invocado nada más para algo tan absurdo!!-

- recuerda que mientras sepamos tu nombre tiene que obedecernos joven von Bielefeld- mencionó Murata con total calma a lo que el rubio se sentó de nuevo.

- ¡perfecto! Hoy es domingo así que es un buen día para ir por ella, ¡¡siiii mi amada pelota regresará conmigo!!- festejó el chico con rostro de ensoñación.

- como sea…- mencionó el demonio y desapareció.

- te dije que no pasaría nada, quien pensaría que el libro que me vendieron iba a servir ¿verdad?-

- ¡ah! ¡Aún siento mi piel de gallina!- exclamó Yuuri.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bostezó enormemente y se acomodó mejor en la cama, su vida era totalmente aburrida y sin embargo así le gustaba. Aún no podía creer que Murata lo hubiera convencido a hacer esa invocación, bueno en realidad no había creído que funcionaría así que en parte un poco de la culpa era de él.

Nunca imaginó que un demonio pudiera lucir así, se imaginaba un despiadado ser con cuernos y piel escamosa y roja, que cosas más extrañas…

- ¿pensando en mi?- preguntó una voz arrogante a su lado y no pudo impedir el saltar del susto.

- ahí está, ¡tu estúpida pelota!- dijo el demonio viéndolo de lado y lanzándole el objeto.

- ¡oye! ¡cálmate! -reclamó el chico quien logró esquivar la esférica.

- ya cumplí, di la oración que hará que me pueda ir- exigió y Yuuri se rió de manera nerviosa.

- de acuerdo, ¡no tienes porque exaltarte!- aceptó el chico y comenzó a hojear el libro que su amigo le había dejado. La penetrante mirada sobre él lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

- ¡vamos! ¡¡apresúrate!!-

- etto…jeje, tan solo será un momento- sacó su celular y marcó con dedos temblorosos el número.

- Mu…quiero decir gran sabio, ¿qué debo decir para que Wolfram se marche?...¿QUÉ? ¿qué quieres decir con que…?...debes estar bromeando…..¿cómo se te puede olvidar decirme algo así?...- bajó la mano que sostenía su celular.

-¿qué? ¿qué pasa?-

- esto no puede estar pasando…-

- ¡dilo de una vez!-

- dijo que la oración está en el siguiente tomo del libro-

- ¿y? ve por el-

- no ha llegado, a la librería no le han mandado el libro-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- debilucho, me aburro…- dijo con la cabeza colgando de la cama y observando, a su manera de ver, la patética frustración de Yuuri mientras éste daba vueltas por todo su cuarto.

- ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-

- no lo estoy, todavía tengo ganas de pulverizarte…¡ya se! Si me dices tu nombre podré ayudarte con las palabras-

- ¡no soy tan tonto como lo parezco!- se defendió.

- ¿tan?- y estalló en burlonas carcajadas- bueno, si no sabes como regresarme, por lo menos deme algo interesante que hacer, ¿hay alguien a quien quieras matar?-

- ¡no! Jamás pensaría en matar a alguien, pero ahora que lo dices…- Wolfram se sentó mirando con interés al humano, era muy peculiar.

- hay algo que quiero saber…- Wolfram parpadeó, ¿acaso el humano se había sonrojado?.

- quiero que me informes sobre alguien-

- ¿para saber sus debilidades e inculparlo por algo?-

- ¿por qué piensas en todo de manera negativa?-

- porque los humanos son así…- murmuró- y bien ¿qué deseas que investigue?-Yuuri se sonrojó de nuevo.

- a una chica, se llama Sara…-

Definitivamente el humano era demasiado peculiar…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bien, ese fue el prologo, recién salidito de la lap y si no les gusta pues no lo continuo, aunque espero que si les guste XD y no se preocupen que es 100 YUURAM.

Se cuidan y nos vemos!!


	2. espionaje

T

T.T mi ser tan feliz!! Nunca había tenido tantos reviews en tan poco tiempo!! Infinitas gracias!! Así que como soy feliz he escrito el siguiente capítulo, no había podido transcribirlo porque tenía mucha terea pero aquí está!! XD seeeeeeeeee!!

¿QUÉ DESEAS?

Capitulo 2: Espionaje

- una chica, ¿humana?- observó el rostro de completa adoración que Yuuri mandaba a ningún punto en específico. Wolfram no pudo evitar poner una expresión de completo asco.- ¿y qué quieres saber?- Yuuri regresó de su ensueño y miró al demonio con expresión boba.

- lo que puedas averiguar, lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta, si tiene, ya sabes…- el sonrojo volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas.

- ¡no digas más! ¡¡Para eso del cortejo ustedes los humanos arman un verdadero alboroto!!- se puso de pie inmediatamente y por un fugaz momento una traviesa sonrisa cruzó su rostro para al instante pasar a una expresión seria.

-¡vamos, dime todo su nombre!- con un poco de torpeza por el extraño nerviosismo que el ser le causaba el pelinegro rebuscó entre su mochila y sus libretas, hasta sacar de entre algunas hojas garabateadas un pequeño papel amarillo que le extendió al rubio al instante.

- perfecto…- murmuró para desaparecer instantes después.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Su apariencia ahora era la de un pequeño pajarillo de plumas amarillas, daba pequeños saltitos por las ramas de un frondoso árbol por el cual observaba interesado la ventana abierta de una habitación muy ordenada.

"bueno, por lo menos esto ayuda a quitarme el malestar" pensó comenzando a preparar sus alas para entrar al cuarto pero se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Miró detenidamente a la persona que entraba y casi no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de su garganta. ¡¡Su "amo" debía estar completamente ciego!!, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, su oportunidad estaba frente a él. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había divertido molestando a un humano…

Su objetivo, de larga cabellera rubia, hablaba animadamente por un celular, para Wolfram fue sencillo distinguir las frases "no te preocupes" y "estoy saliendo para allá".

Cinco minutos después seguía a lo que ahora llamaba como "objetivo de cabello teñido" hasta un parque donde se reunió con dos muchachas y tres muchachos. La hora de la diversión había llegado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuuri despertó sobresaltado por la estrepitosa entrada del demonio a la sala donde horas antes de que se durmiera hacía la tarea.

- Wolfram…¿qué te sucedió?- preguntó olvidándose de molestarse por la nada discreta aparición del ojiverde.

- ¡¡no me dijiste que el objetivo de cabello teñido podía usar magia!!- Yuuri balbuceó palabras inteligibles de la pura impresión.

FLASH BACK

POV WOLFRAM

Que el debilucho me hubiera encargado que recolectara información no significaba que no podía molestar al objetivo ¿verdad?. Pues bien, la conversación entre esos humanos era tan aburrida que decidí ponerle algo de picante al asunto. Murmuré una pequeña frase mientras mi ahora peluda mano de ardilla comenzaba a concentrar una bola de fuego que fue lanzada directamente al "nido de pájaro" que era el cabello de Sara.

Lo lancé e inesperadamente el objetivo se levantó y la bola invisible (para ojo humano) extrañamente rebotó en un poste y fue a dar directamente a, bueno solo hay que decir que sentía que mi cara olía a carne a medio cocer...

Tosí sacudiendo mi peluda y chamuscada cara. Ya podía darse por muerto…

Una pequeña presencia a mi lado me dijo que no estaba solo, una ardilla café me miraba con sus enormes ojos castaños, la ignoré y seguí observando. Unos molestos empujones me hicieron estirar mi pequeña mano para alejar al animalejo, miré con enojo al pequeño mamífero y minutos después ya me había dejado en paz. Y no tiene nada que ver el que le haya ayudado a marcharse con un ligero empujón que la mandó al suelo…

Sara se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia donde parecía una tienda de abarrotes, aún tenía que vengarme. Sonreí animado al notar que para llegar ahí había que cruzar la carretera. Conjuré un divertido hechizo de ilusiones y reí satisfecho al ver como el objetivo de cabello teñido cruzaba con un enorme camión yendo a su encuentro.

Me senté cómodamente a observar ahora con la apariencia de un gato blanco, pero mi sonrisa gatuna se evaporó cuando el camión esquivó al objetivo y comenzó a aproximarse a donde yo estaba. Hubiera querido maldecir pero lo único que se escuchó fue un maullido espantado seguido de una rápida huida para salvar mi fino pellejo.

Las cosas no fueron para nada divertidas, una niña había atravesado al camión y diciendo algo que sonaba como "gatito" me tomó entre sus brazos y me apretó con demasiada fuerza, el que dijo que los niños no tienen fuerza debería ser asado en aceite, por estar tan confiado y distraído no me había dado cuenta de que mi ilusión había sido contrarrestada con otra.

Después de haber quedado muy delgado gracias a la pequeña humana me di cuenta de que Sara se había marchado, ¡¡pero un simple ser inferior que sabe usar magia no me detendría!!

- Wolfram, cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?- la voz detrás de mi ocasionó un escalofrío en mi esponjoso pelaje, pero no por miedo, simple sorpresa…

- Alhuj- dije con desprecio al reconocer al susodicho. Era un joven atlético y alto de cabello color negro que vestía un simple pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera roja y aparentaba tener unos 26 años.

- así que cabello de nido de pájaro es tu amo- señalé lamiendo despreocupado una de mis patas.

- siempre tan bello y con tan buenos modales- dijo sonriendo de lado- y si más no recuerdo tenemos un pequeño asunto pendiente-

- ¡¿cómo te atreves a seguir pensando en eso?!- respondí alterado.

- he aprendido nuevos hechizos, de inmovilidad por ejemplo…-

- ¡¡tan solo inténtalo!!- sonrió con deleite pero enseguida alzó el rostro como si escuchara.

- me llaman, así que será a la próxima, ¡¡oh!! ¡¡como me encanta tu fiera mirada!! Nos vemos amor- agregó y desapareció.

Como lo odio…

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¿de qué hablas?, ¿Sara puede usar magia?- preguntó una vez que pudo hablar. Wolfram estaba furioso, en verdad aborrecía a Alhuj y haberlo visto había despertado en él algo que había explotado.

- ¡¡me encontré con su estúpido genio!!-

- geni…-

- ¡¡Yuu-chan, ya regresamos!!- ambos miraron por inercia hacia la mujer que acababa de entrar por la misma puerta que Wolfram.

- Yuuri, ¿todavía no has terminado tu tarea?¿quién es él?- preguntó un alto joven de anteojos.

Los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron enormemente, Yuuri, su amo se llamaba Yuuri, observó rápidamente al pelinegro para saber su reacción, pero en vez de encontrar una expresión de total miedo y angustia tan solo lo encontró riendo tontamente.

-él es Wolfram, el es…, es…, es un compañero de la escuela- dijo y se rascó tras la cabeza.

- ¡que lindo es! ¿se quedará a cenar? ¡No hay problema! iré a preparar algo- exclamó y se marchó seguida del otro joven aunque este le mando a Wolfram una mirada desconfiada antes de irse.

- así que te llamas Yuuri…- murmuró mientras en su mente pasaban montones de hechizos dolorosos que le podría mandar al chico.

- ¿entonces Sara tiene un genio?- le dijo centrando su absoluta atención en él- ¿estás herido? ¿te hizo algo?- le preguntó con sincera preocupación. El rubio quedó desconcertado.

Yuuri se preocupaba por él, se preocupaba y lo llamaba por su nombre, su mente no podía entenderlo, ¿acaso era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que podía matarlo y ser libre ahora que sabía su nombre? Y ¿por qué no le decía demonio como todos sus amos anteriores?, ¿por qué no lo despreciaba y lo insultaba?

- ¿estás bien?- Wolfram reaccionó pero lo más que pudo hacer fue asentir.

- que bien- hizo una pausa- aún no puedo creer que alguien tan buena como Sara haya hecho una invocación…-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Observó a detalle el rostro dormido de su nuevo amo "el debilucho" como ahora le gustaba llamarlo, tenía una tranquila expresión, sin preocupaciones ni miedos, aceptaba que no era feo, para ser humano…y había algo extraño en él que hacía que le fuera imposible siquiera intentar herirlo. De pronto los negros y brillantes ojos se abrieron.

- ¡¡sabe mi nombre!!- miró a Wolfram- ¡¡sabes mi nombre!!-

Un mortal silencio llenó la habitación. Los dos se miraban sin decir nada.

- le gusta la música pop-

-¿eh?-

- a Sara, sus padres se la pasan viajando por negocios, su color favorito es el azul, le gusta leer libros sobre misterio, detesta el ajo y aunque parece tener personas que parecen estar interesadas por su persona, no está saliendo con nadie…-dijo en voz baja tras apartar su mirada de la de Yuuri.

- ¡estupendo!- dijo con emoción y ensoñación- ¡sabía que no había nadie!, es tan amable con todos pero nunca la he visto de la mano con…- Wolfram dejó de prestarle atención.

¿Debería decirle a Yuuri que su amada Sara en realidad era un chico?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mil gracias por leer, se cuidan y nos vemos!!

**Machilin12**: jajaja tienes toda la boca llena de razón!! yo también odio a Sara!! Ah!! Como me cayó mal cuando vi que el henachoko le ponía mas atención!!¬¬ gracias, gracias por el apoyo n.n y sobre tu fic: no hay problema!! Me encanta leerte! Te cuidas y nos vemos!!

**Milkymaka:** medio largo tu nombre . asi que te dire milky-chan jojojo no te molestas 9.9 ¿verdad? Que bueno que te haya gustado!! o.o tu crees que le queda a noche de brujas?, entonces trataré de meterle algo de horror! Muajaja, si XD adoro lo metiche de Murata! Gracias por señalarme lo de Sara pero como podrás ver todo es intencional n.n bue, te cuidas y nos vemos!!

**Petula Petunia:** petula o que lindo que te haya gustado y que me hayas dejado review! Yo te admiro!! Y bueno, pues si, es un cambio lo de no estar en Shin makoku, XD mi cerebro si funciona!! Y pues ya sabes quien es Sara (Saralegi) y nop, Yuuri no es maou, solo es un nombre que Murata le puso para ocultar sus identidades n.n espero me mandes otro review jeje, te cuidas y nos vemos!!

**Kikimaru:** wolas!! Que bueno que te haya gustado, y gracias por mencionarme lo de la explicación, trataré de corregir eso, espero no haber tardado mucho en subir el capitulo u.u, bueno espero verte de nuevo por aquí, te cuidas y nos vemos!!

**Sanctuary**: jojojo y todo gracias a teoría de la imagen XD jajaja, espero no decepcionarte a la hora de seguir con la trama, haré mi mejor esfuerzo!! Gracias por el review!! Te cuidas y nos vemos!! n.n

**Remsy Black**: wolasssss!! Jaja el doble de gracias para ti!!, sip, por eso puse lo de Yuuram, sabia que si no lo aclaraba no iba a salir viva XD. Tus reviews me dan mucho animo!! Espero me sigas dejando y que te haya gustado este capitulo! Te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!

Pd: el Black es por Sirius? Adoro a Siriussssssss!! o

**Neon-san**: wolassssss!! Shi Wolfram es muy lindo!! o sip, yo también odio a Sara pero como en el anime es un estorboso en cuanto a Yuuri y Wolf pues fue el que mas se acopló al personaje, además tampoco será color de rosa su vida, eso tenlo por seguro!!, gracias por tu review!! Te cuidas y nos vemos!!

**SatouriSama**: hola!! Espero que no me haya tardado tanto en actualizar!! Y ue bueno que te haya gustado el primer capitulo n.n hay me dices como te pareció este si?, gracias por tu apoyo!! Shiii aunque Yuuri sea un henachoko sin remedio yo también adoro a esta pareja!! Jajaja, saludos!! Gte cuidas y nos vemos!!

**Colette:** saludos!! Gracias por el review!! n.n espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, -o- en serio traté de subirlo lo mas rápido que pude, bueno, te cuidas y nos vemos!!

**Anbak4:** jaja que bueno que te haya gustado!! espero que este capitulo te haya sacados risas también, jojo pobre Wolfram jaja, trataré de actualizar pronto! Gracias por el review, te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!

**Mikoto-sama:** wolas, wolas!! gracias por leerme y por dejarme un review!! shiiii, que bueno que te esté gustando! Y muchas gracias por los animos!! Seguiré escribiendo!! Juar juar!, te cuidas y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!! (donde espero me dejes otro review jejeje)


	3. Visita

¿QUÉ DESEAS

Espero lo disfruten!!

¿QUÉ DESEAS?

Capitulo 3: Visita

- ¡¡como te atreves a preferir ser eliminado con el fuego de Volrais!!- cerró los ojos por el dolor que le ocasionaba resistirse al hechizo que le habían lanzado, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era tal que tan solo distinguía el color negro.

- despreciable humano…- escupió sangre.

- Alhuj, no lo dejes escapar…-

- lo siento amor, órdenes del amo-

Aunque no podía verlo, sabía que el otro genio le estaba sonriendo, lo odiaba.

- te odio…- susurró restregando débilmente sus ojos y obligándose a caminar, su corazón latió con fuerza y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de sorpresa cuando lo aporrearon contra la pared. Sintió un aliento cálido en su oído.

- te atrapé- su desesperación aumento.

- suéltame, ¡¡SUÉLTAME!!-

Abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada y el sudor cubriendo su frente, Yuuri dormía como si nada a su lado. Golpeó ligeramente su frente tratando de alejar los recuerdos.

- malditos…-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuuri suspiró como por cuarta vez en la mañana y de reojo e inconscientemente miró a su lado y observó al gato blanco que caminaba altivamente a su lado, con la esponjosa cola hacia arriba.

Suspiró de nuevo.

- no tenías que venir conmigo…- dijo de manera sufrida en un murmuro que solo el gato escuchó. Los felinos ojos verdes lo miraron con indiferencia y después con un poco de travesura Wolfram se permitió emitir un maullido burlesco.

Al detenerse en plena entrada de la escuela Yuuri sonrió un poco mas aliviado.

- bien- comenzó a decir- nos vemos al rato, no dejan entrar animales- divisó a la lejanía a Murata, pero por el brillo en sus anteojos no pudo descifrar su estado.

- ¿a qué hora salimos de este lugar?- preguntó con tranquilidad el rubio y el pelinegro observó literalmente con la boca abierta al ahora uniformado demonio.

- ¿Cómo…?-

-vamos debilucho, no querrás perderte tus enseñanzas- y dejándolo atrás caminó entre la curiosa multitud.

- ¡¡espera Wolfram!!-

- ¡bueno días maou!- lo saludó un sonriente Murata por lo que Yuuri perdió de vista a Wolfram.

- ya no tienes que llamarme así, Wolfram ya sabe mi nombre…-

- y aún así sigues con vida- mencionó como si nada.

-decidió matarme de desesperación- le dijo Yuuri dejando caer el rostro con aire depresivo, Murata le sonrió y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- no puedo creer que el maestro te haya creído- comentó mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en su asiento- ¿tienes que llamar tanto la atención?- agregó recordando las miradas hacia el rubio.

- ¿acaso prefieres este rostro?- con la mirada aletargada Yuuri lo miró y saltó de la silla de la impresión al tener su propio rostro sonriéndole de frente.

- ¡¡no hagas eso!!-

- oh, tranquilízate- dijo sonriente- cuando yo quiera puedo hacer que solo tu veas mis cambios- tiró las cosas que estaban en el pupitre al lado del de Yuuri y se sentó con elegancia. La desesperación del pelinegro fue interrumpida por una sombra sobre él.

- Yuuri…- murmuró una chica de cabello castaño claro y blondo con un tenue sonrojo que fue aumentando cuando el susodicho la miró fijamente.

- ¿que sucede Isarelly?- preguntó muy intrigado, tensándose al instante en el que Wolfram dejó escapar una malvada risilla. Eso le daba mala espina…

- en verdad me siento muy alagada pero- se tomó las mejillas con las manos.

- ¿alagada?- la chica asintió moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

- tu sabes- le guiñó un ojo- ¡¡fuiste tan romántico y galante cuando te me declaraste hace unos momentos!!-

- ¿declararme?- la risa de Wolfram se escuchó mas alta y Yuuri tragó duro- jeje Isarelly…será que podamos olvidarnos de eso, guardarlo en secreto tal vez…-

- bueno, si hubieras querido que fuera un secreto no me lo hubieras dicho frente a todos los del pasillo…- quedó pálido- ¡¡y aún sabiendo lo celoso que es mi novio!!- ahora se sintió desmayar- por cierto que valiente el haber aceptado su duelo…bueno, lo nuestro no puede ser, pero aún así te lo agradezco- y tras una sonrisa se marchó.

- deberías ver tu cara- rió con sinceridad y aunque Yuuri había entrado en un estado de pánico, la sonrisa de Wolfram se le contagió.

- debilucho…- agregó Wolfram.

- ¡¡no me digas debilucho!!-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wolfram observó aburrido la ventana, ¿a quién le importa la historia de Japón cuando ya la vivió? al instante apretó con furia las manos. Se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo hacia el costado de la escuela bajo la misteriosa mirada de Murata.

- joven von Bielefeld- llamó el maestro tratando de impedir su abrupta salida. Yuuri leía muy ensimismado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¡me estás siguiendo?!- preguntó agresivamente a lo que el pelinegro le sonrió coquetamente.

-¿acaso deseas que te siga?- Wolfram entrecerró los ojos con enfado y por su mente cruzaron los recuerdos de su sueño.

- algún día Alhuj, te mataré…-

- por lo menos moriré en tus bellas manos- murmuró con sorna.

- ¿nido de pájaro te mandó?-

- no, mi amo me da muchas…libertades…-el ojiverde recitó mental y rápidamente un hechizo y convocó una bola de fuego.

- ¿estás seguro de que deseas destruir la escuela? ¿no podría molestarse tu amo?-

- ¡¡yo no tengo amo!!- gritó con estridente voz y le lanzó la esfera incandescente a la cara, Alhuj lo esquivó ágilmente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Shibuya, que simpático es el sujeto con el que está el demonio ¿no?- comentó Murata con un tono de inocencia a lo que inmediatamente Yuuri giró el rostro y observó la pelea, Wolfram esquivaba un rayo lanzado por un extraño sujeto de cabello negro con una, a su manera de ver, desagradable sonrisa.

- ¿en qué momento salió? – preguntó confundido y el Gran Sabio tan solo le sonrió.

- parecen una pareja de novios en una pelea…- murmuró y empujó sus anteojos.

- ¿n…novios?- Wolfram esquivó otro rayo.

- ¿Qué sucede Shibuya?- preguntó el maestro de escaso cabello blanco.

- eh…¿puedo ir a la enfermería?...comienza a dolerme la cabeza-

El maestro lo miró con escrutinio y el ojinegro confió en su intachable record de no meterse en problemas.

- de acuerdo, que te den una pastilla y regresas- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo.

- ¡¡no corras en los pasillos!!- exigió el docente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El rubio respiraba agitado, "¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte Alhuj?".

- ¿sorprendido amor? Tus ataques ya no me alcanzan como antes…-

- prefiero estar con mi familia que estar de lame botas con un humano- dijo con desprecio.

-¡¡Wolfram!!- ambos genios miraron a la misma dirección. Yuuri llegó al lado del de ojos color esmeralda y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire ruidosamente.

- ¡ah! ¡Por fin conozco al nuevo amo!-

- ¿ya te contó Wolfram su pasado? – preguntó con malicia- te dijo cuanto le gustaba…-

- ¡¡cállate!!-

- mmm…¿no quieres que lo sepa?, no cariño, harás que me ponga celoso…- Wolfram cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que sintió gotear la sangre ocasionada por sus uñas enterradas en su piel.

- Wolfram…- murmuró Yuuri sin entender si quiera el porque estaba ahí.

- nunca me ha gustado la competencia- miró al ojinegro- Shibuya Yuuri ¿verdad?...- sonrió mas ampliamente al contrario de los otros dos que tenían los ojos grandemente abiertos.

- ¡adiós Shuibuya!- exclamó Alhuj y después sus labios se movieron con velocidad.

- ¡Wol…!-

- ¡¡YUURI!!- Wolfram miró tras el pero el pelinegro había desaparecido- ¡¡REGRESALO!!-

- ¡nos veremos pronto amor!- dijo y tras lanzarle un beso y guiñarle el ojo desapareció.

- ¡¡idiota, idiota!!- dio vueltas en el lugar en donde estaba hasta quedarse quieto y colocar las manos sobre su cabeza, pensó en todo detenidamente, recordando, uniendo y razonando todo lo que sabía de Alhuj y de los hechizos.

No lo había matado porque él seguía ahí y la manera tan abrupta de desaparecer le decía que lo habían transportado a algún lugar, pero ¿a dónde?. Se enderezó.

- a Astok…- y al susurrarlo desapareció.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

seeee, c'est fini!! XD acabose el tercer chapi o GRACIAS POR SUS BELLOS REVIEWS!!

**Mikoto-sama:** wolas, wolas de nuevo!! n.n sip, sip pero ya viste que aún así el henachoko no se metió en problemas con Wolfram XD o que por cierto que lindo es! Y pues atracción, atracción pues lo veremos! Juar juar a ver si en el próximo chap animo a Wolfram a decirle lo de Sara! Bue, gracias por el review y por los ánimos, eso me ayuda mucho te cuidas y nos vemos!!

**Milky-chan: **holaaaaaaa!! Que gusto leerte por aquí de nuevo n.n, tu dime como quieras jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Decidí dejar lo de la confesión de Sara para un poquito después jojo pero eso le da emoción al asunto no? jajaja no hay necesidad de secuestros XD ya subí el tercero jajaja, aunque o.o hay espagueti en tu casa? porque si hay me dejo secuestrar XD bue, gracias por leerme! Te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!

**Kikimaru: **jajaja se, el cerebro de Yuuri como que está dormido por largas temporadas jajajaja, pues Yuuri es medio despistado y no ha visto de frente a Sara así que ya sabes porque cree que es hombre, aunque déjame decirte que muy varonil no es…o.o … más adelante sabrás que se trae con Wolframcin el Alhuj, ñaca ñaca bue, te cuidas mucho, gracias por tu review y nos vemos!!

**Sanctuary: **saludos!!Jojojo que bueno que te haya gustado XD , se Sara es un desgraciado ¬¬ , por cierto, que es gender bend? O.o?? -o- perdona mi ignorancia…jajaja pues tranqui que cuando se resuelva todo ya no te confundirás con lo de hombre/mujer XD te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!

Pd: espero no haber tardado en actualizar jeje

**Satouri-Sama:** XD jajaja que bueno que me salió bien mi parte humorística! Sip, sip Sara es Saralegui y es hombre, solo que el único que no se da cuenta por despistado es Yuuri jojojo, no te preocupes a mi también se me va el avión con frecuencia XD grax por tu review!! te cuidas y nos vemos!! n.n 

**Anbak4: **jajaja seee, Wolfram es muuuy lindo en cualquier forma XD me alegra que te esté gustando y que te deje intrigada, mi trabajo se cumple bien jejeje, no tarde en actualizar verdad? –o- espero que no, muchas gracias por tu lindo review!! te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!

**Yuuram-neko: **muchísimas gracias n/n, en verdad me alegran tus ánimos y el saber que voy por buen camino, mil gracias!! te cuidas muchísimo y espero nos veamos en el próximo chapi!!


	4. cosas del pasado

¿QUÉ DESEAS?

Capitulo 4: Cosas del pasado

Aspiró hondo tratando de memorizar el suave aroma de las flores que habían abierto recientemente y que se encontraban a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos acomodándose mejor en el suave pasto y trató de dormirse.

- cariño, te ves tan lindo durmiendo…-

- no estoy durmiendo, y no me digas cariño- dijo frunciendo el ceño, una suave risa ajena acompañó a su fingido enojo.

- también te ves lindo cuando te molestas-

- ¡no molestes Alhuj!- dijo dándose la vuelta aún con los ojos cerrados, los abrió de pronto y encogió las piernas mientras las abrazaba como si de pronto un fuerte viento frío azotara su cuerpo- tu crees…¿crees que pronto descubran mi nombre?- preguntó el rubio y sintió el movimiento a espalda suya.

- ¿lo dices por mí?- no le respondieron.

- no te preocupes, solo me han invocado dos veces y no han sido tareas difíciles-

- mmm…-

Observó al joven, esperando que le dijera algo pero cuando notó que el otro no parecía querer pronunciar palabra alguna.

- y es muy difícil que encuentren tu nombre, lo mío solo fue mala suerte, así que…- sintió como unos brazos rodearon sus hombros- tranquilo Wolfram…- un quejido sobresaltado salió de los labios del ojiverde al sentir unos labios produciendo un cosquilleo en su nuca.

- ¿que haces?- se alejó del chico con un sonrojo.

- ¡vamos! Yo se que tu también quieres hacerlo- le dijo mirándolo picarescamente.

- ¿hacer qué? ¡No quiero hacer nada!- Alhuj se tiró de nuevo en el pasto con los brazos tras la cabeza y con despreocupada actitud.

- ¡eso dices!- Wolfram lo miró con reproche.

- ¡a veces me desesperas!- dijo y se acostó a su lado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿cómo…?- miró a su alrededor con extrema sorpresa pero la oscuridad era tanta que ni su privilegiada visión podía distinguir muchos detalles.

No sabía como había llegado a ese lugar, ¿acaso solo se necesitaba pronunciar el nombre del sitio para poder aparecer en él? Nunca había pasado antes…¿sus poderes aumentaban o algo parecido pasaba?.

Ahora su vista se fijó en sus pies y su asombro creció aún más. Se inclinó mirando directamente el suelo y pasó los dedos por el.

- ¿una invocación?-

Un burdo pero por lo que comprobó funcional círculo de invocación lo rodeaba, pero lo que más le intrigaba no era como Yuuri había recordado los correctos y difíciles símbolos sino como había podido trazarlos si la visión humana era menor a la suya y probablemente el pelinegro no veía completamente nada.

- ¿Yuuri?- dijo en voz baja- ¡¡¡Yuuri!!!- llamó pero no respondió nadie.

Se levantó del suelo y calculó el tiempo que la invocación hubiera tardado en llevarlo a Astok, porque no se había equivocado y estaban en ese profundo túnel subterráneo.

- media hora…- suspiró y comenzó a caminar, lentamente avanzó guiándose por la fría pared rocosa, llamando ocasionalmente al pelinegro y deteniéndose para tratar de escuchar alguna respuesta.

Maldijo cuando se golpeó el pie con una roca y casi se tropieza y siguió caminando siempre hacia delante agradeciendo que el lugar solo tuviera una dirección, bueno, esperaba que estuviera avanzando hacia Yuuri y no alejándose. Comenzaba a desesperarse y a tener frío, apuro el paso hasta que llegó a una bifurcación que lo obligó a detenerse.

- ¿izquierda?- miró en esa dirección- ¿o derecha?- jugueteó con sus manos con desesperación.

–¡¡¡¡¡¡YUURI!!!!!!- silencio - maldición… ¡maldición!, ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!- trató de pensar lógicamente.

Recordaba que alguna vez su hermano le había dicho que si tenía que elegir eligiera el camino de la derecha ya que la mayoría de las personas elegían la izquierda porque pensaban que la derecha era lo más obvio y por lo tanto era el camino donde podía haber más cosas malas.

- la izquierda entonces…- murmuró y siguió avanzando. Una expiración helada salió de su boca.

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo habría estado caminando, ¿Yuuri estaría herido? ¿lo encontraría pronto?, por lo menos lo reconfortaba el saber que no estaba muerto. Comenzaba a impacientarse así que su paso se hizo apresurado y no le importó el lastimarse sus manos y sus brazos cuando chocaba con algo que sobresalía de la pared.

- estúpido Yuuri…- murmuró- ¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO DEBILUCHO!!!- gritó.

- no me digas debilucho…- escuchó en un suave murmullo y se detuvo de golpe para después correr a trompicones hacia adelante. A un par de metros distinguió un cuerpo tembloroso encogido contra la pared. Se agachó.

- te esperé pero no llegaste-

- idiota, debiste esperar más tiempo- dijo y abrazó al chico que tiritaba de frío.

- ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó pausadamente.

- no hables, necesitamos salir de aquí y yo no tengo tanto poder para hacerlo solo así que...- tras crear una bola de fuego y colocarla junto al ojinegro palpó el suelo y con una roca comenzó a trazar un círculo con sus respectivas runas.

- espero que esté bien hecho…- metió al chico casi a rastras y tomó su rostro, tratando de mirar el lugar en donde suponía debían estar los ojos de Yuuri.

- vas a repetir todo lo que yo diga y vas a pensar en tu habitación- Yuuri asintió y Wolfram comenzó a recitar poco a poco el largo hechizo de teletransportación.

Minutos después se encontraban en medio del cuarto del pelinegro, Wolfram se tomó unos segundos para descansar, después cargó a Yuuri hasta la cama y después de encender una flotante bola de fuego cubrió al chico con todas las mantas que pudo encontrar. Cuando terminó suspiró largamente con alivio y se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla.

- gracias Wolfram…- miró al chico y sonrió muy levemente convirtiéndose en su ya común gato blanco y subiendo de un ágil salto a la cama se enroscó a sus pies.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- entonces, cuando dices que va a regresar de….- calló y el otro lo miró intrigado.

- ¿qué pasa Wolfram?- el rubio lo miró confundido.

- hermano, siento algo…- sintió un doloroso jalón en todo el cuerpo- ¿qué me pasa?, ¡siento que jalan mi cuerpo!- el mayor lo tomó de los hombros dándole apoyo.

- te están convocando, no pongas resistencia…- lo abrazó.

- ¿qué? ¡¡NO!!¡¡no quiero ir!!- se quejó del dolor que iba en aumento.

- no puedes evitarlo, Wolfram, estarás bien- lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

Todo había sido tan repentino que se había olvidado completamente de cambiar su forma al aparecer frente al hechicero, pero por lo menos revisó detenidamente el círculo de invocación para ver si había algún error.

- no busques fallos demonio…- escuchó en una rasposa voz- porque no los hay…- Wolfram se controló y cruzó las piernas con actitud superior.

Observó a su alrededor discretamente y vislumbró una habitación amplia que si no fuera por un par de velas estaría en completa oscuridad. El hechicero que lo había llamado se escondía tras las sombras.

- dime que quieres- dijo altanero.

- así que es la primera vez que te convocan…- el rubio ocultó su desconcierto.

- ¿qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar y el hombre rió.

- ¡¡así que tienes tu carácter!! Bueno pequeño demonio te diré cual es tu primera tarea…-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡¡Achuuuuuu!!- estornudó ruidosamente y se cubrió el rostro con la cobija.

- Yu-chan, ¡te ves muy mal!, así que ni creas que te dejaré ir a la escuela, ¡¡te quedarás aquí descansando!!- el chico se quejó y volvió a estornudar estirando el brazo y buscando torpemente los pañuelos desechables.

- de seguro te enfermaste al perseguir a ese adorable gato- mencionó su mamá señalando al felino que la miraba sin perder detalle- no importa que te lo quedes si no es de nadie pero más te vale cuidarlo- Yuuri se quejó de nuevo.

- así está mejor, bueno, ¡¡¡me voy a mis clases de jazz!!!- dijo alegremente y salió del cuarto.

- yo no te veo tan mal, en dos días debes estar completamente curado- dijo Wolfram lamiéndose una pata.

- eso esp...esp…¡¡¡achuuuuu!!!-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Shibuya Yuuri- su sirviente asintió.

- que sujeto más interesante…- sonrió ladinamente- sigue investigando- ordenó y el diablillo de rostro perruno desapareció.

- por qué tanto interés en un humano como ese?- preguntó Alhuj apoyando la espalda en la pared.

- el solo hecho de haber convocado a un genio de rango cuatro como Wolfram en su primera vez lo hace algo sorprendente, ¿no lo crees?- con desprecio Alhuj desvió la mirada.

- los humanos no son de mi interés personal…- Sara sonrió al observar su reacción.

- ah, cierto…¡¡solo te interesa von Bielefeld!!...cuando termine de jugar con él y con Shibuya será todo tuyo…- Alhuj también sonrió y sus ojos ámbar brillaron.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- según esto hay un hechizo para que cambies continuamente de color…¿qué clase de utilidad tiene ese?- preguntó y pasó el pañuelo por su nariz, Wolfram lo miró con total aburrimiento.

- ninguna, hechizos estúpidos que los humanos inventan para molestarnos la existencia…-

- también dice que uno no puede confiarse de los demonios porque ellos cambian su forma para hacer dudar a los hechiceros cuando los invocan, ¿eso quiere decir que esta no es tu verdadera forma?- miró a Wolfram pero este veía hacia la ventana.

- sí lo es, en mi primera invocación el estúpido humano me lanzó un conjuro que me impide transformarme la primera vez que aparezco- Yuuri no entendió muy bien eso así que siguió ojeando el libro.

- ¡¿cómo esperan que uno se aprenda tantas extrañas palabras y símbolos…o es que todos llevan su libro a todas partes??- dijo y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

- claro que no, se requiere de años de estudio, además no sé porque lo preguntas si tu pudiste recordar el hechizo de invocación…- miró al rubio e inconscientemente se hizo un poco para atrás ya que el genio seguía poniéndolo nervioso y más con su mirada de escrutinio. Se rió tontamente.

- creo que mi cerebro trabaja mejor bajo presión- rascó su cabeza antes de llevar su mano a su rostro para evitar un estornudo.

-oye, ¿de dónde sacaste mi nombre?- Yuuri lo miró extrañado por la pregunta.

- etto, Mur…digo, el gran sabio me dijo muchos nombres y yo elegí el tuyo-

- ¿así nada más?- se desconcertó y el ojinegro asintió.

- no sé, algo me atrajo de tu nombre- dijo y al miró al rubio, a Yuuri se le hizo adorable la expresión confundida del otro.

- entonces no me llamaste por….- la entrada de alguien lo interrumpió.

- Yuuri, ¿ya te sientes me…? ¿Otra vez él?- Wolfram le mandó una mirada molesta al joven de anteojos por la manera en la que se había dirigido a ´él.

- ¡¡Shori, no molestes a Wolfram!!- dijo un poco alterado al ver la expresión vengativa del chico y bueno, quería que su hermano viviera unos años más…

- ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?- le preguntó.

- hoy fue día libre- respondió retador.

- Yuuri no dijo nada, ¿no estás en el mismo salón que él?- entrecerró los ojos suspicaz.

- sí pero solo en algunas clases, soy tan inteligente que ya no tengo que cursar las otras- La mirada de Yuuri miraba a los otros y lentamente su rostro se fue poniendo más y más pálido.

-hn…- siguió mirándolo y fue cerrando la puerta poco a poco – te avisaré cuando esté lista la comida- le indicó a su hermanito y cerró por completo la puerta. Yuuri suspiró aliviado.

- por cierto, vinieron a verte, le diré que suba- mencionó Shori asomando de nuevo el rostro. Ambos chicos miraron la entrada preguntándose quien sería el initado.

- buenos días Shibuya, Von Bielefeld- saludó- espero que no se nos haga seguido el faltar a clases- continuó y empujó sus lentes con su dedo y observó a Wolfram.

- hoy se ve delicioso- mencionó con una sonrisa lasciva y a Yuuri casi se le cae la quijada cuando abrió la boca por la impresión. ¿Murata había dicho lo que sus oídos habían escuchado?.

- ¿qué dijiste?- preguntó Wolfram con ira.

- la próxima vez yo seré quien te invoque- pronunció ignorando la pregunta y dirigiendo su atención hacia Yuuri.

- vine para avisarte personalmente que el libro llegará en un par de días y ya que tu madre me invitó a quedarme a almorzar iré a ayudarla- y sin decir más salió.

- ¿solo vino para decir eso?- murmuró aún asombrado.

- maldito humano…- susurró Wolfram-¡¡si él va a quedarse entonces me voy!!- se levantó hecho una furia y abrió la ventana.

- ¡ah!¡¡Wolfram espera!! No dejes que te moleste lo que dijo- movió las manos tratando de calmarlo- ¡siempre dice cosas extrañas! ¡No tienes que irte por eso!-

- ¿quieres que me quede?- preguntó y Yuuri asintió con mirada inocente. Wolfram bufó molesto pero se sentó de nuevo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya había anochecido y Wolfram continuaba sin hablar, los nervios de Yuuri comenzaban a crisparse y parecía que al otro no le importaba en absoluto el nerviosismo que le causaban esas miradas ocasionales de molestia.

El silencio seguía envolviendo por completo al cuarto y Yuuri llegó a la conclusión de que nunca quería tener visitas de nuevo, ¿por qué el genio que le tocó era tan complicado?. Le echó una furtiva mirada al rubio quien estaba sentado a su lado con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Tosió levemente pero el otro ni se inmuto. ¿debería iniciar él la plática? ¿pero sobre que hablaría?, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle presa del cansancio de la enfermedad y el estrés que todo eso le causaba.

- eh…Wolfram, el sujeto con el que estabas ayer es el genio de Sara ¿verdad?- a la sola mención del nombre su estomago se contrajo del profundo rencor.

- y parece que ya se conocían antes…-

- ¡¡claro que nos conocemos!!- Yuuri volteó el rostro para ver que había dicho eso y se encontró con el joven que había visto el día anterior entrando por la ventana.

- Alhuj ¡¡¿qué haces aquí?!!- gritó levantándose, parándose al instante junto a la cama de Yuuri y tomando posición de defensa.

- llegué en buen momento ¿no amor?- centró su atención en Yuuri- ¿quién iba a pensar que sobrevivirías? pero eso no importa ahora…te contaba que conozco a Wolfram mejor que nadie- sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¡¡LÁRGATE!!- le gritó y apareció en su mano una enorme bola de llamas azuladas.

- ¿acaso eran amigos?- preguntó el pelinegro y Alhuj se rió.

- ¿amigos? sí, lo éramos antes de ser amantes…-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Perdón por tardaaaaaaaaaaarrrr pero mis exámenes ya comenzaron!!!, este capítulo lo pude escribir porque hubo dos días de talleres, ah! También disculpen las faltas de ortografía, así como lo leyeron así lo acabo de terminar de escribir XD , bue, espero no haya quedado muy extraño el capitulo jojojo y gracias por sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *o* yo sigo feliz!!!

**Milky-chan**: saluditos!! n.n que lindo verte por aquí de nuez!!sip,sip tienes tooda la razón!! Wolframcito tienes traumas T.T a ver si el henachoko lo cura XD jojojo o tal vez debería buscarle a uno nuevo 9.9 …espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo!! ^^ shiiiiiii yo querer ir a visitarte y más si estudias gastronomía!!! -o- babbbbbaaa jaja, a ver si no tardo en el prox capi te cuidas y nos vemos!!!

**Kikimaru:** T.T perdón, mejoraré el momento del corte de mis finales n.n se, Wolframcito es una adoración total y más cuando fastidia a Yuuri jeje y me encargaré de que lo siga haciendo!!! O.o o tal vez el henachoko merece un descanso?? Claro que nooooooooo, merece ser molestado!!gracias por tu review, te cuidas y nos vemos!!!

**Sanctuary:** wiiiiii que bueno que te haya gustado!!! *o* este tambien? Chan-chan-chan-chan!!!! Alhuj ser un secreto!!! El y todo el pasado!! ña tal vez en el proximo capitulo suelte toda la sopa, sip, hay más, nop ssolo lo que leíste al final muajajaja. Grax por agregarme una nueva palabra a mi diccionario XD aunque Gender Bender mas bien me sonaba como a comida de bebé jajaja, saluditos, te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!! ^^

**Anbak4: **saludines!!waaaaaaaaaa que lindo que te haya gustado tanto!!! T.T yo ser tan feliz, pues ya ves!!! Alhuj ser medio molestoso, bueno muy molestoso pero no te preocupes que nadie se mete con Wolframcito sin un castigo!!! Wuajajajaja muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso review!! te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!!

**Yuuram-neko: **jajaja pues ya ves que Wolframcin encontró a Yuuri n.n ahora, lo de que el henachoko se enamore de Wolf esta mas fácil pero que se de cuenta va a estar difícil, como notamos el pobre es medio babosin pero haré lo que pueda XD yo también quiero algo de acción entre esos dos jajaja. Te cuidas y nos vemos!!!!

**Mikoto-sama: **wolas, wolas!!! Jaja parece que Alhuj no le cae bien a muchas¿por qué será? O.o XD ya ves, en este capitulo se salvó el no tan malvado secreto de Sara, ña, es bueno que Yuuri sueñe un rato más con su amada XD asi la caída va a doler más jojojo , Wa grax por tu review!! te cuidas y nos vemos!!!

**Tengoku no tenshi: **. de acuerdo, tu ganaste en eso del nombre mas largo!!! Jejejeja no te preocupes que el nido de pájaro no es el importante aquí!!!! ¬¬ se yo team lo odio…espero te haya gustado este capitulo y que también me dejes un lindo review!!! te cuidas y nos vemos!!! ^^


	5. Enfado

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!dedicado a Carlin por su cumple!!!!!!!!!!!!^^

¿QUÉ DESEAS?

Capitulo 5: Enfado

- ¿eh?- el rostro de Yuuri no podía mostrar más extrañeza combinada con un ligero sonrojo, primero observó detenidamente a Alhuj y después a Wolfram y cuando este lo miró Yuuri trató de descifrar lo que el rubio le transmitía con la mirada, odio, eso era fácil de notar, dolor, un poco y esperanza, ¿esperanza de qué?.

Su mente analizó todo con una rapidez sorprendente, era muy poco probable que el genio de Sara estuviera usando una apariencia falsa, no es que supiera mucho de los disfraces de esos seres…tan solo lo sabía, y si había dicho que Wolfram y él habían sido amantes, todo eso junto quería decir que…

- ¡eres gay!- gritó sin poder evitarlo y la bola de fuego que tenía Wolfram en la mano se evaporó.

- ¿qué?, ¿un momento como este y lo único que puedes decir es que soy gay?- Alhuj no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

- no puedo creerlo- siguió riendo sin control y tuvo que sostener su estomago cuando comenzó a dolerle de la risa- humano tenías que ser…son tan superficiales…- respiró tratando de que la risa no le ganara de nuevo.

- ¡que me guste una chica no quiere decir que soy superficial!- se defendió tratando de evitar un estornudo.

- no, ¿pero que pasaría si en realidad tu amada fuera un hombre?...- murmuró Wolfram con la cabeza gacha.

- yo…¡lo que siento no tiene nada que ver con el físico!- Alhuj sonrió complacido por la escena.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? Tenías esperanzas de que tu amo sintiera algo por ti?...me decepcionas, has caído muy bajo…pero bueno…eso quiere decir que no tengo competencia, aunque yo no le llamaría competencia a eso- Wolfram lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡si no te quieres largar, tendré que sacarte!- gritó y su cuerpo se cubrió en segundos de lenguas de fuego de diferentes tonalidades que alumbraban el oscuro cuarto y producían bailarinas sombras.

- ¿Yuuri, todo bien?- preguntó Shori desde la planta baja pero a excepción de Yuuri los otros dos estaban muy ocupados como para prestarle atención.

- no te preocupes Wolfram querido, pronto quitaré a este insignificante humano del camino y vendré por ti, pero no estoy aquí para pelear, vengo a entregar un mensaje-

-¿de Sara?- preguntó Yuuri emocionado olvidando momentáneamente a su hermano.

- si- dirigió su mirada hacia Yuuri- te manda saludos y pide que se vean pronto, vendré de nuevo para acordar la fecha, el lugar y la hora-

- quiere verme…- murmuró y sonrió, Wolfram juntó sus manos y señaló al otro genio.

- ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir, ahora ¡¡lárgate!!- le ordenó.

- que lástima que no me pueda quedar, ese ataque parece interesante, pero otro día jugaremos y espero que después tengamos una deliciosa sesión de amor- y haciendo una señal de despedida salió por la ventana convertido en un cuervo de brillante plumaje.

- ¿Yuuri?- los pasos de su hermano le indicaron que subía en su dirección así que saliendo de su feliz ensueño miró a Wolfram.

- ¡¡transfórmate rápido!!- Wolfram lo miró en silencio, con una expresión impasible y transformándose en una paloma blanca se posó en la ventana.

- ¡¡Yuuri, ¿por qué tanto grito?!!-

-eh…¡no es nada!- gritó y después murmuró- no, transfórmate en el gato- Wolfram lo obedeció y se quedó ahí cual estatua y ni siquiera su esponjosa cola blanca se movió.

- si no es nada ¿Por qué había tanto ruido?- preguntó Short adentrándose por fin a la habitación.

- Wolf…neko-chan estaba persiguiendo algo jeje- los ojos de shori brillaron cuando observó al felino.

- mmm…no creo que sea bueno que se quede a dormir en tu cuarto- mencionó acercándose al gato pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Yuuri.

- ¡déjalo, no volverá a hacer ruido!- el mayor lo pensó un momento y Yuuri aprovecho para mandarle un sonriente expresión de suplica.

- de acuerdo pero si vuelve a hacerlo vendré por el- indicó y el otro le sonrió más ampliamente asintiendo. Esperó unos momentos después de que su hermano se marchara y soltó un enorme suspiró de alivio.

- ¿estuvo cerca no?- después rememoró lo que le había dicho Alhuj y sonrió suspirando – Sara quiere verme…¡¡si no estuviera tan cansado no podría dormir de la emoción!!- dijo y dejó caer su cabeza en la mullida almohada.

- buenas noches Wolfram- murmuró por última vez envolviéndose en su cobija, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en su cama mientras que el rubio solo lo observó en la oscuridad y se quedó en la misma posición, toda la noche.

- ¡buenos días Yuu-chan! ¿cómo te sientes hoy?- Yuuri se removió entre las cobijas murmurando cosas inteligibles hasta que después de un gran bostezo y varios pestañeos somnolientos abrió los ojos.

-¿cómo que?-

- ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó de nuevo su madre con una gran sonrisa y colocando la mano sobre su frente.

-¿sentirme?...¡¡Sara!! digo…¡¡me siento muy bien!!- dijo levantándose de un gran salto.

- eso parece y no tienes fiebre,¿te sientes bien como para ir a clases?-

- ¡¡claro!!- miró la hora- ¡si no me apresuro se me hará tarde!- tras sonreírle a su hijo de nuevo se dispuso a salir.

- ¡antes de que te vayas dale de comer a chibi-neko!- dijo y salió.

Yuuri comenzó a desabrochar su pijama pero se detuvo en seco mandándole una ojeada a Wolfram que continuaba en la misma posición y que lo miraba atentamente. Según recordaba al ojiverde lo gustaban los chicos y por eso…

- etto…Wolfram ¿podrías voltearte?- el gato obedeció moviéndose solo lo necesario- sabes…presiento que hoy será un gran día…- agregó comenzando a cambiarse.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caminaron en total silencio hacia la escuela de Yuuri y en ningún momento Wolfram habló, tan solo siguió al pelinegro como una fiel mascota, en cambio el otro chico ensimismado en sus pensamientos no notó siquiera el extraño comportamiento de su genio. Tan solo se limitaba a soltar suspiros de ensoñación por ratos.

Se desviaron en un momento del camino y cuando pasaron por una enorme escuela color blanco se detuvieron, Yuuri emocionado paseó la mirada por el terreno, centrándose especialmente en lugares específicos donde entrecerró los ojos para afinar su mirada y no perder detalle alguno.

- ahí esta…- murmuró, Wolfram miró hacia la misma dirección y aunque sintió un desagrado total por lo que vio no movió ni un pelo.

Sara sentado en lo que parecía ser la cafetería de la escuela leía amenamente un libro de gran tamaño y grosor, sonreía pacíficamente y de vez en cuando acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja con delicadeza.

Y como si alguien le hubiera indicado que lo observaban el rubio miró al ojinegro y le sonrió. Yuuri le sonrió de vuelta un poco apenado y tras rascar detrás de su cabeza agitó la mano en forma de saludo.

- ¿crees que se molestaría si fuéramos a saludarla?- y sin esperar la respuesta se aproximó a la entrada, deteniéndose al instante en que sonó el timbre que anunciaba la entrada.

- ¡¡llegaremos tarde!!- gritó y dándole un último vistazo al sonriente rostro de Sara se marchó.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- después debes contarme todo lo que te sucedió Shibuya- dijo Murata tras acercarse a él- por cierto, ¿Dónde está von Bielefeld?- preguntó mirando a todos lados.

- ¿eh? Se quedó afuera, parece molesto pero no se por qué- Murata se asomó a la ventana y vio al genio mirándolo.

- ¡¡no me digas que le hiciste algo!!- Yuuri puso una expresión de perplejidad.

- ¡claro que no, ¿que podría haberle hecho?!- la mirada del Gran Sabio brilló.

- tal vez dijiste algo que no debías…- Yuuri analizó las palabras de su amigo y miró también a Wolfram.

- no recuerdo haber dicho algo malo…-

- bueno eso no importa ahora, cuando tengas el libro podré ser el amo de von Bielefeld- Yuuri molesto por alguna razón que por el momento no le interesó saber frunció el ceño.

- ¿para que quieres a Wolfram?- Murata sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿no lo adivinas?-

- ¡SHIBUYA!- escucharon en un sonoro grito desde los pasillos del salón.

- ¿Bruno?- el chico de cabello castaño, corto y un poco rizado, que sobrepasaba a Yuuri en altura por más de veinte centímetros tenía una expresión para nada amigable.

- ¿enfermo? ¡bah! ¡Puras excusas para no enfrentarte a mí!- el rostro de Yuuri se tornó pálido al recordar lo que días antes Wolfram había ocasionado al tomar prestada su apariencia.

- ¿es por lo de Isarelly? Pu…puedo explicarlo…- dijo poniéndose de pie al instante y alejándose unos pasos mientras movía los brazos tratando de calmar a Bruno quien avanzó en su dirección.

- explícalo…- Yuuri sonrió nerviosamente. Murata se alejó precavidamente.

- bueno, no puedo explicarlo pero te aseguro que todo fue un error,¡jamás le diría a Isarelly algo como eso!-el enojo se volvió ira.

- ¿insinúas acaso que mi novia no es lo suficiente para ti?- Yuuri comenzó a sudar, ¿Dónde estaba su genio cuando se le necesitaba?.

-¡no quise decir eso tan solo…!-

- ¡basta ya!¡ se un hombre y decidamos esto con una pelea!- aseveró levantando con facilidad al pelinegro de la camisa y alzando su otra mano para propinar un certero golpe.

- pero…pero….pero yo no…- Murata sonrió por demás divertido.

- sería buena idea que llamaras a von Bielefeld…- aconsejó en un murmullo.

- no creo que…-

Yuuri se calló cuando vio el poderoso golpe de Bruno dirigirse a su rostro, sin embargo los segundos pasaron y no sintió dolor alguno, así que su mirada, que estaba sumamente concentrada en el enojo que se reflejaba en la cara de su contrario se posó en su propia mano deteniendo el golpe.

- ¿cómo…?- Yuuri sorprendido también de su hazaña involuntaria detuvo el segundo golpe con suma facilidad.

- no quiero pelear Bruno, no estoy de acuerdo con las peleas- la actitud de Yuuri cambió radicalmente, su rostro era completamente serio, reflejando una extraña autoridad y tras salir de la sorpresa Bruno frunció el ceño y bajó a Yuuri.

- lo dejaré pasar esta vez pero mas te vale que sea la última…- bufó y se marchó.

- ¡felicidades Shibuya, sigues vivo!- le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Yuuri se dejó caer en la silla más cercana con alivio.

- fue muy divertido- agregó después el chico de lentes.

- ¿divertido?- le dijo pero se detuvo sonriendo ligeramente- a Wolfram le hubiera parecido divertido…-

- ¿extrañándolo acaso?-

- ¡claro que no! ¡Por unas horas que no lo vea no voy a extrañarlo!, es solo que me extraña su comportamiento…- la sonrisa de su amigo se amplió.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- noticias- exigió al pequeño diablillo en voz tan baja que solo lo escuchó el ser al que iba dirigida la orden. El diablillo se inclinó lo más que pudo y susurró en su oído, las expresiones de Sara cambiaron de una sonrisa a una expresión seria.

- continúa- le mandó una fulminante mirada- y esmérate más-

- ¡pero jefe!,¡Si me acerco más el genio me descubrirá!-

- ¿me quieres contradecir?- su rostro se ensombreció y el ser tembló ligeramente.

- ¿yo?¡claro que no jefecito!, mejor dicho… ¡su majestad!- y tras hacer una ligera inclinación para mostrar respeto desapareció.

- ¿tu sabías que Yuuri cree que soy mujer?- Alhuj se carcajeó.

- ¿en serio? muy gracioso… ¿le romperás la burbuja?-

- no…tengo otros planes…- su rostro volvió a mostrar su característica sonrisa- le enviarás una pequeña carta a Shibuya-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wolfram caminó unos pasos atrás de Yuuri, todo había sido su culpa, se había relacionado con su amo, tal vez se había dejado llevar por la manera en la que lo había tratado, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿qué lo defendiera de la humillación?¿qué sacara a Alhuj o siquiera que lo intentara sacar?...

_¿Qué pasa amor? Tenías esperanzas de que tu amo sintiera algo por ti?_

¿Las tenia?, era muy probable que si pero eso no importaba ahora, además los humanos eran de un mundo muy diferente al suyo y Yuuri estaba enamorado del otro hechicero, era hombre pero estaba seguro de que no iba a importar cuando se enterara…

Así que ahora solo debía ser un genio, nada más que eso, debía borrar cualquier rastro de sentimiento hacia el pelinegro y obedecer todo lo que le pidiera ¿todo lo que le pidiera?...bueno, por lo menos sabía que el ojinegro jamás le pediría algo malo.

- algo malo…- susurró muy bajo para si y no pudo evitar recordar un pedazo de su pasado.

FLASH BACK

- ¿estás bien amor?- me enteré de lo que pasó dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente y abrazando al rubio quien más que asustado parecía molesto y triste.

- el estúpido humano, el estúpido humano me puso un hechizo- separó a Alhuj de si – ya no podré cambiar mi forma en la primera invocación-

- tranquilo, ¿qué más pasó?- preguntó ansioso.

- me puso una tarea simple pero…- bajó la mirada como si estuviera tratando de olvidar- maté a un humano y a su genio-

- ¿a la primera?- preguntó sorprendido y con una leve sonrisa que Wolfram divisó por unos segundos pero que ignoró y se sentó en el pasto con las piernas extendidas. El pelinegro se sentó a su lado.

- me sentí un asesino, fue tan…había oído que los humanos eran crueles con nosotros y entre ellos pero no creí que todos lo fueran…tal vez no me tocó un buen amo- analizó y Alhuj lo abrazó con fuerza y el rubio le correspondió tímidamente- no quiero volver a irme, hasta quisiera olvidar lo que paso…- le confesó en voz baja sintiendo las caricias tranquilizadoras en su cabello.

- no te preocupes cariño, aquí estoy… y te ayudaré a olvidar todo…- le susurró cariñosamente mientras lo recostaba suavemente.

- ¿ Alhuj qu..qué?- el genio de ojos marrón acercó su rostro dejando tan solo el espacio necesario para que no se tocaran sus labios.

- shh…tan solo déjate llevar amor- y al terminar la frase juntó sus labios con los del rubio sin titubear.

Wolfram no correspondió el beso, ni siquiera se movió debido a la impresión pero cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del mayor lamiéndole incitador y delicadamente los labios logró reaccionar y lo empujó.

- ¡quítate!-

- ¡¡no comiences Wolfram!!- dijo el otro con la paciencia al límite y sosteniendo las manos del rubio con todas sus fuerzas las colocó encima de su cabeza con una sola mano mientras con la otra comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Wolfram con rapidez.

- ¡¡DEJAME!!- gritó molesto mientras se revolvía desesperado pero se detuvo en seco con un sonrojo cuando sintió la mano de Alhuj acariciar la suave piel de su vientre y sus labios comenzar a mordisquear en descenso su cuello.

Wolfram se quedó inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados unos segundos más, su respiración se aceleró y librando sus manos de un fuerte tirón empujó a Alhuj con un brazo y este fue a parar de espaldas contra el césped con un golpe seco.

- jamás me vuelvas a toca…¡¡JAMÁS!!- y creando seguidamente tres bolas de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de tenis las lanzó sin titubeos al otro que se quejó de dolor cuando el ataque le dio directamente en el pecho. Alhuj quedó inconsciente al instante y tras observarlo con asco y decepción un momento Wolfram regresó a su casa.

FIN FASH BACK

- Wolfram… ¡Wolfram deja de hacer eso!... no solo me mires, ¡di algo!- regresó a su verdadera forma y se paró en un rincón cual perro guardián en espera de sus ordenes.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?- le preguntó cruzando los brazos.

- ¡no lo sé, pero me desespera que tan solo me veas!- se acercó y Wolfram se alejó hasta sentarse en la cama.

- si te molesta dejaré de hacerlo, tú sabes que solo tienes que ordenarme algo-

- ¿por qué estas molesto?- no le contestó y Yuuri tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para buscar en sus recuerdos la respuesta al comportamiento del rubio- ¿es por que dije que eras gay?- notó el ligero suspiro cansino del chico. ¿Acaso era tan lento el humano?

- ¡pero no te preocupes! eres muy atractivo, cualquier chica se fijaría en ti…y lo que pasó con el otro genio no tiene porque saberlo alguien más…- dijo con un ligero sonrojo y una ligera mueca de desagrado.

-¡¡no fuimos amantes!!- Yuuri parpadeo ofuscado.

- pero él dijo…-

- ¡¡tienes razón, si Alhuj lo dijo es porque es verdad y a mi me encanta mentir!! ¡se que no te interesa, así que deja de actuar como si lo hiciera!-

- ¿entonces no lo fueron?-

- no tengo porque contarte ni explicarte nada- dijo y le dio la espalda.

- ¡ah Wolfram no te molestes!¡no te entiendo!¿qué quieres que te diga?¿qué quieres que haga?, todavía no ha llegado el libro y no puedo hacer nada más por ti, aunque, ¡ya se! Si Sara tiene un genio debe saber como devolverte ¿no? ¡Tan solo tengo que preguntárselo!-

- ¡no! Esperaré a que llegue el libro…- se había propuesto olvidar lo que sentía así que no quería aceptarlo pero le gustaba la atención que le prestaba Yuuri al hecho de que estuviera molesto, sentía que lo necesitaba y eso era muy agradable.

- como quieras, pero deja de actuar así – Wolfram ladeó el rostro como sopesándolo y después lo miró y le sonrió.

- de acuerdo…debilucho-

- ¡no me digas así!- refunfuñó pero sonrió feliz de que todo regresara a la normalidad.

La semana pasó y el dichoso libro parecía que se iba a atrasar más de lo esperado. La vida de Yuuri se volvió diferente pero nuevamente una rutina, aún así le gustaba, ya que todas las mañanas Alhuj le llevaba una carta de Sara, la primera había sido una presentación y la muestra de interés que comenzaba a surgir en el rubio para con Yuuri, después le contó de su vida, sus pensamientos hasta llegar al tema de la magia.

Una vez que Yuuri leía la carta se iba a la escuela con Wolfram, sabía que no era un humano pero le agradaba demasiado su compañía, aun después de todas las veces que el rubio se divertía con el usando sus hechizos, pero el pelinegro sonreía cuando al final analizaba que si era divertido y miraba el rostro feliz del ojiverde.

Por las tardes mandaba a Wolfram con la contestación de la carta ansiando el día en el que Sara le pidiera que se vieran en persona. Si, para Yuuri las cosas iban muy bien…

- aquí tienes- le dijo extendiendo la carta pero antes de que se la diera su celular comenzó a sonar así que lo contestó.

- ¿si?......¿en verdad?, si……gracias- Wolfram lo miró expectante ya que algo le decía que la llamada tenía mucho que ver con él.

- me acaban de avisar que ya llegó el libro- ninguno dijo nada por un rato- ¿todavía quieres irte?, digo, es que pareces feliz aquí y no me molestaría que te quedes- Wolfram le sonrió dulcemente.

-me podría quedar unos días más- Yuuri se sonrojó ligeramente al verlo y fue cuando recordó la carta que tenía en la mano.

- ¡pero no pienses mal! Además si te vas ¿quién mandaría las cartas?- se rió tontamente mientras extendía el papel.

- si, la carta- murmuró Wolfram con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- deja de jugar con ellos…- le indicó con indiferencia mientras asentaba el rostro en una de sus manos.

- ¿de que hablas? Tu también te diviertes ¿no?, además las cosas se están volviendo aburridas…- sonrió y cuando el otro lo miró lo imitó.

- si, algo…- lo secundó.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pues aquí estoy de regreso con un capitulo mucho mas largo!!^^ ah! y ya terminé el siguiente capitulo n.n y si me dejan una lluvia de reviews lo subiré en menos de una semana!! XD Jojojojo, FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!


	6. Enredos

El tan esperado capitulo!!! XD al menos eso creo!

¿QUÉ DESEAS?

Capitulo 6: Enredos

Wolfram voló hacia la puerta de la entrada de la casa del rubio con la carta fuertemente sostenida por su pico, la asentó con cuidado en el suelo y después la empujó con una de sus pequeñas patas. Cuando el mensaje desapareció tras la puerta se tomó unos segundos para extender con fuerza sus alas.

- ¿qué pasa amor? ¿Te duele?- Wolfram miró al cuervo que descendió a su lado.

-esperaba no volverte a ver…- dijo aleteando molesto.

- ¡que cruel! Pero ya regresé, ya sabes, mi amo me dio un par de días para recuperarme…¿cuántos te ha dado el tuyo?...¿ninguna? ¡vaya, tu cuerpo debe dolerte!-

- yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa…- dijo antes de echar a volar.

-lo sé amor, lo sé…-murmuró sonriente, siguiéndolo.

- ¿qué quieres?- preguntó acelerando la velocidad.

- es que mi amo tiene un mensaje para el tuyo- Wolfram se dio la vuelta.

- ¿cuál es?-

- quiere verlo-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡¿qué mas te dijo?!- preguntó emocionado.

-¡ah! Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo! ¡no me dijo nada mas!- dijo fastidiado y molesto al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la espalda contra la pared.

- ¡grandioso! ¡¡Mañana la veré!!¡mañana veré a Sara!- dijo y se permitió dar un salto de felicidad- ¡¡Wolfram!!¡¡¿no es fantástico?!!- gritó y acercándose lo abrazó sonriendo, el rubio se quedó estático, no le gustaba que lo tocaran.

- si, fantástico- respondió al fin correspondiendo al cálido abrazo, solo si era Yuuri, solo si era él.

Las horas pasaron y llegó un nuevo día, las clases comenzaron y el tiempo, según Yuuri avanzó muy lentamente, Murata le entregó el segundo tomo del libro pero eso no le importó, tan solo miraba el reloj, el momento se acercaba.

- eh…cuando me vea con Sara podrías…jeje…¿esperarme en mi casa?- los ojos esmeralda lo observaron antes de desviar la mirada con desgana.

- como quieras…-

Caminaron al lugar de encuentro pero una cuadra antes de llegar Yuuri se detuvo.

- ya puedes irte- mencionó sin verlo y continuó su camino.

Wolfram no se movió y lo miró con sumo detalle hasta que lo perdió de vista cuando el ojinegro se adentró a un parque rodeado de frondosos y enormes árboles. ¿Debería haberle dicho lo de Sara?...eso no había dejado de rondar su mente desde la noche anterior, ¿qué haría Yuuri cuando se enterara?

- no puedo creerlo…¡en verdad te gusta el humano!- habló sorprendido- ¡¡pero si tan solo es una basura!!-

- ¡Yuuri no es una basura!- dijo molesto y se puso en posición de ataque.

- ¡cierto! Tenemos una pelea pendiente y nuestros amos están ocupados así que, que te parece que vayamos arriba de ese edificio y terminemos con esto…-

- ¡me parece bien!- y al momento se transformaron en sus características aves y emprendieron el vuelo.

- disfrutaré mucho el acabar contigo…- dijo Wolfram una vez que sus pies tocaron el techo y recordando con gran velocidad todos los hechizos que podía usar y tras recitar en un murmullo una oración corta un rayo con velocidad sorprendente salió en dirección a Alhuj pero este tras echar una rápida mirada tras él descubrió un tubo que quedó pulverizado al ser el que recibió el poderoso ataque.

- mi turno…- murmuró tronando los dedos de su mano.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caminó lentamente y se detuvo un momento para sacudir su uniforme y respirar hondamente, más tranquilo siguió caminando hasta que notó a alguien esperando con tranquilidad en una banca que estaba bajo un árbol de flores amarillas.

- Sara…- murmuró y se acercó, el rubio lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Shibuya Yuuri- dijo con voz suave y el ojinegro no pudo ocultar su total desconcierto.

- ¡eres…!¡¡eres un…!!-

- ¿chico?- se rió melodiosamente- si, lo soy pero ¿no le dijiste a Alhuj que lo que sentías no tenía nada que ver con el físico?-

- s…si pero- dio un paso hacia atrás con un sonrojo en el rostro.

- sabes, eh oído muchas cosas de ti y te diré directamente que me interesas-

- ¿eh?- el nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Tan solo no podía creerlo.

- tienes un gran poder…- comenzó a hablar poniéndose de pie y acercándose a un nervioso Yuuri.

- creo que te haz equivocado, ¡¡¡yo no tengo nada especial!!!-

- ¿no? Claro que si, a veces nacen personas como nosotros, nacemos para dominar, para conquistar, para regir y mandar a los demás, a los asquerosos demonios…por eso decidí que debemos estar juntos…con tú poder y mi poder juntos, podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, únete a mi Yuuri, elígeme y te prometo que no habrá nada que no puedas tener…- Yuuri negó con la cabeza, se sentía presionado, encerrado y lo único que pudo hacer para alejar esos sentimientos fue hacerse lentamente hacia atrás. Sara le extendió una mano con expectación.

- yo…¡¡lo siento!!- dijo y se marchó corriendo.

Su mente estaba totalmente revuelta, Sara pensaba cosas que no eran ¿Por qué todo tenía que haber salido así? El no tenía ningún poder, pero entonces ¿por que lo decía?¿era por Wolfram?

-Wolfram…-

Ahora que lo pensaba si no hubiera invocado a ese ser nada de eso habría pasado, las cosas seguirían tal y como a él le gustaban, su vida no sería tan complicada y Sara…¡¡Sara era un chico!!,sabía que le había dicho a Alhuj que no le importaba eso pero el, ¡¡él no era gay!!, no le gustaban los hombres. Detuvo su carrera de golpe y recordó algo que Wolfram había dicho.

"_¿pero que pasaría si en realidad tu amada fuera un hombre?"_

Él lo sabía, claro…había ido a investigar a Sara, obviamente que sabía que no era mujer, entonces ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿burla?. Apretó los puños con coraje y continuó la carrera hacia su casa, nadie iba a jugar con sus sentimientos, nadie se burlaría de él…nadie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wolfram dio un giró en el aire y pateó al pelinegro ocasionando que el suelo de cemento se cuarteara por la poderosa caída de éste. Respiró agitadamente y moviendo las manos en un orden preciso una fuerte corriente de viento salió disparada a Alhuj quien aunque se cubrió el rostro con los brazos sufrió cortadas en las partes desprotegidas de sus cuerpo. Gruñó de dolor pero después se puso de pie nuevamente.

- ¿por qué no te mueres?- preguntó con cansancio y Alhuj rió emocionado.

- ¿sorprendido amor?, la fuerza y los hechizos no lo son todo… las buenas conexiones son extremadamente útiles…- Wolfram escuchó atentamente y su mente lo comprendió.

- ¿nido de pájaro te dio poder?- preguntó un poco incrédulo.

- ¡bingo! O…¡por lo menos el necesario para someterte!- gritó lanzando una serie de rayos de electricidad que el rubio esquivó ágilmente pero cuando el último pasó encima de su hombro Wolfram no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y apoyar sus manos en el suelo, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que Alhuj le había lanzado un hechizo mientras estaba distraído.

- ¿no recuerdas que te dije que había aprendido el hechizo paralizador?…tal vez no es muy poderoso pero es lo suficiente para debilitarte, y combinado con el tiempo que tienes aquí…- Wolfram alzó la mirada cuando vio la sombra del otro genio.

- maldito cobarde…pelea limpio…-Alhuj escupió sangre y tras acomodar su cabello le dio un ligero empujón para que cayera de espaldas, después se sentó a horcajadas sobre el.

- ¿no te trae recuerdos amor?- le susurró sintiendo las manos del menor deslizarse con parsimonia por su antebrazo y al instante el pelinegro se hizo ligeramente para atrás alejando los brazos ya que Wolfram había comenzado a quemarlo.

- siempre haciéndote al difícil...- abrió la camisa de Wolfram de un tirón que mandó los botones a volar.

- te...dije…- Alhuj lo interrumpió.

- no sabes como te extrañé, tu olor…- dijo aspirando el aroma que desprendía su cuello y el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras forcejeaba débilmente- tu calor, tu sabor…- recorrió su pierna lentamente pasando después por su cadera, luego rodeando su ombligo con un dedo y terminar en su pequeña tetilla izquierda la cual acarició con la yema de su dedo.

- ¡no…!-

- te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas- le dijo sonriente y comenzó a besar su pecho con dedicación, lamiendo y mordisqueando algunas zonas mientras su trayecto ascendía- ¿esto te trae buenos recuerdos cariño?-

La mente de Wolfram lo llevó lejos de ahí y rememoró más pedazos de su doloroso pasado, lo que había sentido regresó a el de golpe, la humillación, la desesperación, la impotencia y el dolor.

"no pude hacer nada…nunca pude…" las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos.

La mano deslizándose dentro de su pantalón lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo y no pudo evitar el arquearse, no, esta vez había una diferencia, Yuuri era su amo…

"Yuuri…"

- te lo dije una vez…- murmuró Wolfram con dificultad sobre los labios de Alhuj, se concentró completamente, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¿mmm?- murmuró muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

- no me toques…jamás- una honda expansiva de llamas azules salió de todo su cuerpo y golpeó todo a su paso, él mismo cerró los ojos cuando sintió un calor abrasador y doloroso recorrerlo por todas partes, un fuerte viento azotó el lugar y lo último que escuchó fue el gritó de Alhuj.

Abrió los ojos con suma pesadez, tan solo habían pasado unos minutos, no se había recuperado de nada pero quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible así que primero se sentó, se limpió las lágrimas y ahogó un sollozo, se sentía enfermo y sucio y lo que más le dolía es que se había sentido mucho peor, muchas veces y cada vez que sucedía pensaba que no lo resistiría una siguiente vez, estaba cansado, harto, decepcionado de la vida y no podía hacer nada.

Iría con Yuuri y le pediría que lo liberara, sabía que extrañaría al peculiar humano pero le era imposible seguir en la Tierra, de pronto sintió como era invocado y sin ninguna resistencia simplemente se dejó llevar.

Apareció en la misma posición, alegrándose de no haber tenido que moverse ya que temía no poder hacerlo, de pronto un grueso libro fue a parar a sus pies con un estrepitoso sonido, su mente se quedó en blanco cuando vio el furioso rostro de Yuuri frente a sí.

- tú lo sabías-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FLASH BACK

- ¿a quién debo matar?- preguntó serio una vez que apareció en la amplia y extraña habitación.

- ¿acaso es lo único que te piden demonio?- Wolfram frunció el ceño ante la desagradable sonrisa del hombre frente a él.

- es lo único que quieren los humanos- el sujeto rió y después le dio una aspirada a su puro. Lo observó con total y profundo escrutinio.

- en verdad eres muy hermoso- su cabeza se ladeó tratando de comprender las palabras del sujeto.

- ¿quieres que robe?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar y la respuesta fue un negativo movimiento de cabeza-¿entonces que quieres que haga?- preguntó desesperándose ya que sus instintos le decían que algo andaba mal y eso hacía que se pusiera nervioso.

- quítate la ropa- dijo lujuriosamente.

-¿qué?- instintivamente se puso de pie y se alejó.

- ¿prefieres que te la quite yo pequeño demonio?- Wolfram apretó los puños con enfado- ¡¡quítatela!!- ordenó el hombre comenzando a impacientarse.

- ¡¡no voy a quitarme nada!!-

- no es una petición, ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- los segundos pasaron y no hubo ningún movimiento por parte de ninguno- ¿acaso quieres desobedecerme?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

- te dije que tenía su carácter- Wolfram desvió la mirada hacia quien había hablado.

- ¿Alhuj?- el susodicho le guiñó el ojo.

- hola amor-saludó prepotente para después dejarse caer pesadamente sobre un sillón.

- ¡soy tu amo demonio y tienes que obedecerme al menos que quieras morir!- le gritó molesto recitando un doloroso hechizo en contra del ojiverde y aunque este lo recibió y su cuerpo tembló adolorido se rió.

- tan solo inténtalo asqueroso humano- dijo retador transformándose en un enorme león aunque no pudo estar en esa forma por mucho tiempo, no supo el porque pero regresó a su forma original entre contorciones de electricidad.

- hechizo efectivo ¿verdad?- Wolfram se levantó dispuesto a pelear hasta el último momento.

- no importa, ¡no dejaré que ninguno me toque!-

- veamos que puedes hacer si no ves nada- dijo el hombre y murmuró un hechizo donde mencionó el nombre del rubio al final. Sabía como se llamaba así que Wolfram estaba completamente indefenso.

- ¡no corras amor que puedes caerte!- gritó el otro genio riéndose entretenido cuando los ojos de Wolfram quedaron totalmente negros y perdió la visión.

- ¡estúpido demonio sabrás de lo que soy capaz si no me obedeces!- le gritó el hombre dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla pero con eso Wolfram supo en donde estaba y logró asestarle un golpe de regreso.

- ¡¡preferiría que me lanzaras el hechizo de eliminación!!-gritó alejándose y tanteando su alrededor torpemente tirando lo que topara con sus manos ocasionando que objetos de vidrio cayeran ruidosamente y trozos saltaran por el piso. Comenzó a sentir una punzada avanzando desde su espalda cuando había tratado de vislumbrar algo.

- ¡¡como te atreves a preferir ser eliminado con el fuego de Volrais!!- cerró los ojos por el dolor que le ocasionaba resistirse al hechizo que le habían lanzado, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era tal que tan solo distinguía el color negro.

- despreciable humano…- escupió sangre.

- Alhuj, no lo dejes escapar…-

- lo siento amor, órdenes del amo-

Aunque no podía verlo, sabía que el otro genio le estaba sonriendo, lo odiaba.

- te odio…- susurró restregando débilmente sus ojos y obligándose a caminar, su corazón latió con fuerza y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de sorpresa cuando lo aporrearon contra la pared. Sintió un aliento cálido en su oído.

- te atrapé- su desesperación aumento.

- suéltame, ¡¡SUÉLTAME!!-

- ¿sientes el miedo?¿sientes la sangre hervir de furia dentro de ti?...quise hacerlo por las buenas, pero tu siempre te resististe-sintió un nuevo hechizo recorrer su cuerpo completamente y segundos después Ahuj tuvo que sostenerlo para que no se estrellara contra el suelo.

- ¡¡bien hecho demonio!!-escuchó en la voz del hombre antes de que un gritó saliera de su garganta seguido del ruido de un cuerpo aporreándose en el suelo.

- no me serviría muerto, pero no te preocupes, nadie va a interrumpirnos…- Wolfram trató de liberarse pero no pudo moverse ni un milímetro. No podía moverse y no podía ver así que su respiración se agitó y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente de la incertidumbre.

- el problema amor...-comenzó a murmurarle al oído mientras lo levantaba en brazos- el problema es que siempre has sido muy fuerte, más fuerte que yo…pero encontré la manera de hacerte mío, solo tuve que averiguar el nombre de ese estúpido sujeto y después todo fue muy fácil ¿sabes? Le conté de ti y le dije que si te invocaba y me dejaba poseerte primero serías suyo después…pero tu eres solo mío- Sintió que lo colocaban sobre algo suave y acojinado y un temblor de miedo recorrió su cuerpo.

- ya quiero estar dentro de ti…- lamió su oreja y se acostó encima de él-y esto tan solo es el principio…-

FIN FLASH BACK

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿saber qué?- preguntó con un poco de dificultad.

- ¡¡Sara piensa cosas extrañas de mi!!¡¡¡y todo es tu culpa!!!-

- yo…-

- ¡¡ojalá nunca hubiera hecho esa maldita invocación!!- dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza con consternación y caminaba como león enjaulado por su cuarto- ¡¡si tu no hubieras aparecido nada malo habría pasado!!, pero eso no es lo peor!, ¡no! ¡¡¡Lo peor es que es un chico y tú ya lo sabías!!!- Wolfram bajó el rostro distinguiendo a su lado el círculo preparado para que se marchara. Era una indirecta de Yuuri para avisarle que quería que se fuera de su vida.

- no quería que te entristecieras…- dijo sin ninguna energía para pelear, Yuuri lo ignoró- además dijiste que no importaba el físico…- mencionó y el otro se acercó molesto.

- no importa…¡NO IMPORTA, CLARO QUE…¡-se detuvo abruptamente cuando distinguió con un vistazo el estado de Wolfram.

-¿dónde estabas?- la rabia lo llenó de golpe cuando el nombre de Alhuj se le vino a la mente y arrodillándose sujetó con fuerza los hombros del genio.

- con el otro genio…¿con el otro demonio?- se corrigió- ¿es verdad?...ahora que recuerdo a ti no te importa si es hombre ¿entonces por qué tendría que importarme a mí?- la mente turbada del rubio no lo dejaba entender al cien por cierto lo que le decía Yuuri.

- además me parece que no pudieron terminar- dijo molesto y se quitó la camisa lanzándola después a un rincón. Tomó la mano de Wolfram y lo levantó de un jalón con facilidad, después lo arrastró hacia la cama y lo tiró sin delicadeza.

- ¿esto quieres verdad? Por eso no opones resistencia, Alhuj tenía razón ¿no es así Demonio? No creo que sea necesario decirlo pero ¡yo soy tu amo y debes obedecerme!- le gritó comenzando a recorrer el pálido cuerpo con sus manos.

- tú también…- murmuró demasiado cansado al mismo tiempo que sentía como Yuuri desabrochaba su pantalón y bajaba el cierre.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que la única persona que lo tocaría sería Yuuri pero nunca imaginó que algo así sucedería. No le hubiera molestado pasar por eso en condiciones diferentes pero en ese momento ni siquiera podía asegurar que el que estaba encima de el era el mismo humano que lo había invocado. Recordó ese momento y se rió internamente, había notado a la perfección el miedo que le había ocasionado al debilucho.

Yuuri simplemente no sabía lo que hacía, se había dejado llevar por todos los sentimientos que estallaron dentro de él y se había desquitado con el que se le había cruzado por la mente, la verdad no le importaron sus acciones, no quería pensar, así que se centró únicamente en lamer el ombligo de Wolfram quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

El chico bajo el no se movía así que le hacía las cosas más fáciles, su manó recorrió la tersa piel antes de comenzar a estimularlo con fuerza con una de sus manos y ejerció más presión cuando sintió el temblor del genio y escuchó su suave quejido.

Su mano libre apretó sin consideración la tetilla izquierda y su lengua humedeció la derecha, Wolfram apretó los dientes y las sábanas con la fuerza que le quedaba intentando que no saliera ningun sonido de su garganta.

- déjame ir- pidió en un murmullo y un calor que nunca había experimentado le recorrió el cuerpo a Yuuri, tener a alguien con el carácter de Wolfram hablándole de esa manera y sin oponer resistencia a lo que hacía le provocaba fuertes y agradables sensaciones, así que incitado a continuar llevo su mano a la boca del rubio, acarició los suaves labios para meter después dos dedos en la húmeda y cálida boca pero los quitó con un quejido cuando Wolfram lo mordió.

-¡¡¿qué sucede contigo sucio demonio?!!- gritó con la respiración sumamente agitada mientras subía la mirada para verlo.

-odio a los humanos, odio a todos los despreciables seres como tú – le respondió con desprecio y con una fiera mirada. Yuuri frunció el ceño, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó por primera vez.

Capturó los tersos y calientes labios del otro con agresividad y pasión, se abrió paso sin problemas y acarició con su lengua el interior de su boca, explorando, acariciando; disminuyó la velocidad cuando Wolfram comenzó a corresponderle y su lengua se unió a la de él en una caricia que lo embriagó y que inundó sus sentidos completamente.

Se alejó ligeramente aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió el aliento del otro chocar contra él y notó como su corazón latía a gran velocidad, después de unos momentos volvió a acercar sus labios y comenzó un segundo beso que era más calmado pero igual de delicioso. Sus pulgares acariciaron las húmedas mejillas contrarias y cuando un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre sus manos se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Separó su cuerpo con expresión asustada y observó mejor a Wolfram, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios hinchados, húmedos y rojos y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Sus brazos tenían cortadas y su pecho estaba lleno de marcas rojas, raspones y ligeras quemaduras. Los ojos color esmeralda se abrieron pero Yuuri desvió la mirada incapaz de afrontar lo que estos reflejaran.

- te enviaré de regreso- dijo levantándose y recogiendo el libro que había tirado antes.

Wolfram se sentó lentamente en la orilla de la cama y con la mirada gacha se levantó ayudándose de la pared para luego avanzar torpemente hacia el círculo correcto dibujado en el suelo donde se detuvo en medio.

Un silencio invadió la habitación, tan solo perturbado por el sonido de las hojas del libro al cambiar de página. El pelinegro se detuvo unos segundos después de encontrar lo que buscaba. El silencio regresó y cuando Wolfram sintió que no resistiría más la voz de Yuuri, fuerte y clara llenó el cuarto con la oración que al finalizar hizo que desapareciera.

El ojinegro dejó caer el libro y resbalándose en la pared se sentó en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shi!!!!!!! Solo falta un capitulo para acabar el fic!!!!!!!!!!!^^ wiiiii!!! Yo muy feliz!, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y por seguirme mandando sus reviews!! En verdad me alienta mucho, bue se cuidan y les dejo las contestaciones de sus mensajes!!

CAPITULO CUATRO

**Zafira:** que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n, pues ahora ya sabes lo que le pidieron a Wolframcin u.u que mal verdad? Ahora podemos odiar juntas a Alhuj, gracias por los ánimos y siiii me fue muy bien en mis exámenes *o* , muchas gracias por dejarme reviews siempre!!, te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!

**Neon-san**: wolas!! si XD adoro a Murata, si no fuera por Yuuri no me molestaría que se quedara junto a Wolfram n//n y bue, muchas gracias por el review, te cuidas y nos vemos!

**Akenhod:** gracias, la verdad creo que si me salgo del carácter de los personajes de vez en cuando pero es bueno saber que no se nota tanto jejeje, y no te preocupes Sara pagará muajajajaja y ya podrás leerlo porque solo falta un capitulo n.n , te cuidas y nos vemos!

**Kikimaru**: Holas!!jaja se, de vez en cuando caigo en las rarezas jeje…n.n grax por tu review! y cuando no se me entienda algo me lo dices por fa para que lo corrija! Bue, te cuidas y nos vemos!!^^

**Mikoto-sama**: Wolas, wolas!!! Yuuri?? Pobrecito por qué? O.o el que sufre es Wolframcin!!! T.T jajaja bue el nombre como que si se lo fumaron los creadores de Kyou Kara XD te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!!!!

**Anbak4**: Hola de nuevo!! ^^ que bueno que te guste y que bueno también que me dejes reviews!! Jeje gracias!! jaja por qué crees que Wolframcin se parece a Kero?? Ah! Por lo de la ardilla? Jaja, ok trataré de convertirlo en ardilla o en zorro una última vez n.n, muchos saludos!te cuidas y nos vemos!!^^

CAPITULO CINCO

**Zafira:** Hola Zafira!!!!! Si Wolfram es muy lindo, haciendo cualquier cosa XD y Yuuri es un baka!! Ah! Como hace que haga corajes!!! n.n y sorry si hice que hagas muchos corajes también por este capitulo pero ni modo, así tenia que pasar!! T.T me apuraré en terminar el último capitulo n.n te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!! y muchísimas gracias por tus reviews!!^^

: Hola, hola!! Yuuri es un debilucho baka!!!!!!! Muchas veces dan ganas de golpearlo!, shi *o* yo team quiero un geniecin jajaja, aunque este atrasada Feliz Navidad!! Y Feliz Año Nuevo!!! ^^ te cuidas muchísimo y nos vemos!!!!!!!

**Akenhod**: bueno…pues ya sabes como reaccionó u.u . Bue, terminaré el último capitulo tan pronto como pueda n.n si? Gracias por tu review, espero me mandes otro en este capitulo XD te cuidas mucho, felices fiestas para ti tambien!!^^ y nos vemos!!!!!!!!

**Kikimaru:** Hola!!!que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo!! n.n bue, ya actualice jeje y en cuanto a Murata pues lo leerás en el capitulo que viene!! Espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo!! ^^ te cuidas y nos vemos!!!


	7. Perdón

¿QUÉ DESEAS?

Capitulo 7: Perdón

- Yuu-chan, ¿todavía te sientes mal?- la joven mujer asentó un vaso con leche en el escritorio.

- un poco…-

- ¡te ves terrible! Espero que no sea una recaída…-

-no te preocupes- le sonrió ligeramente para reconfortarla.

- bien, y no te desesperes porque chibi-neko no aparece, regresará y cuando lo veas le das el resto de leche que dejé en el refrigerador- le dijo y cerró la puerta.

Unas enormes ojeras adornaban su rostro ya que no había podido dormir pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos las escenas con Wolfram regresaban a su mente así que se tenía que obligar a mantener los ojos abiertos.

Miró por su ventana y con la mirada perdida dejó que el tiempo siguiera pasando a su alrededor. Se sentía mal, la persona más mala, más despreciable del mundo y sabía muy bien que era su culpa el sentirse así.

La pregunta era ¿por qué le había hecho eso a Wolfram? pensaba y pensaba y la solución no llegaba, ¿el enojo por lo de Sara había llegado a tal extremo?¿tan enamorado estaba?¡pero era un hombre! Y jamás le habría hecho algo así, en cambio a Wolfram que también era un chico el…

Sacudió su cabeza para que los recuerdos no regresaran ¿por qué le había hecho eso?

Recordó el momento en el que Alhuj comentó que Wolfram quería que sintiera algo por el, ¿Wolfram lo quería de esa manera?, bueno, había averiguado su nombre y no le había hecho nada y lo había ido a buscar a ese oscuro y frío lugar y siempre se ponía delante de el para protegerlo de cualquier ataque…

- maldición…- murmuró jalando su cabello levemente y agachando la cabeza. No quería que eso pasara, no quería que Wolfram se fuera de esa manera, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera quería que se fuera.

- se veía tan triste…-

Ni siquiera había pensado en que decirle al rubio y aún así había tratado de invocarlo varias veces, pero no había aparecido. Se acostó en su cama y encogió las piernas abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza. Tocó sus labios suavemente y se sonrojo sorprendido de desear que las sensaciones que había disfrutado tanto al probar los carnosos labios del genio se repitieran.

- yo…yo lo…- calló entrecerrando los ojos con tristeza- ¿lo quiero?- Sintió que era una afirmación estúpida, sabía que lo quería pero sentía que era algo más…

- eres un idiota…-

- ¡ya lo se!¡soy un imbécil!- gritó exasperado consigo mismo, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

- lo amas-

- ¿en verdad lo hago?...-

- por eso tus celos te llevaron a hacer eso, además de tu estupidez-

- que amable de tu par…- abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que la voz que escuchaba no era precisamente salida de su mente. Tragó saliva y con miedo giró el rostro. No vio nada y suspiró aliviado para después reír tontamente; con todo lo que había pasado tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

- no, estoy arriba- con los ojos muy abiertos Yuuri no pudo evitar mirar hacia el techo.

- hola Shibuya Yuuri-ahogó un pequeño grito cuando vislumbró al dueño de la voz, un hombre de veinte centímetros de estatura que flotaba dentro de una burbuja amarilla transparente. Vestía elegantemente, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y su cabello era rubio.

- ¿qui…quién eres tú?- el ojiazul sonrió juguetonamente.

- Shinou- respondió y desapareció cuando la burbuja se reventó en un ligero sonido. Yuuri se quedó mirando el mismo lugar y después buscó a su alrededor.

- ¿Shinou?-

- en verdad eres medio lento ¿no?- Después de dar un salto de sorpresa por notar al sujeto tras el frunció el seño con molestia.

- deberías dejar de insultarme-

- mmm…déjame lo pienso…no- se rió.

- ¿sabes que me dijiste tu nombre y eso te deja a mi completa disposición?-

- tan solo inténtalo- lo incitó con aire superior- además, no estoy aquí para pelear sino para ayudarte con el pequeño genio Von Bielefeld-

- ¿lo conoces?...¡¡no me digas que Sara te envió!!- Shinou se rascó el brazo descuidadamente.

- ¿el nido de pájaro?- Yuuri alzó una ceja de manera interrogativa por el apodo que sospechaba había escuchado de los labios de su rubio genio.

- pues no…estoy aquí por mi propia cuenta, lo demás no importa- su rostro se ladeó con doble diversión- ahora, lo primero es que sepas lo que en realidad sucedió con Wolfram- el pelinegro tuvo que sentarse y bajar la cabeza y la mirada tan solo con escuchar el nombre.

- ¿hablas de lo que hizo con el otro genio?…no quiero oírlo- el ojiazul se acercó a el caminando en el aire y sentándose frente a Yuuri con las piernas cruzadas movió la mano de manera circular.

- no lo oirás, lo verás…-

Los ojos de Yuuri quedaron completamente blancos y sin que lo pudiera evitar por su mente pasaron diversos fragmentos de lo que supuso sería la vida de Wolfram, escenas con Alhuj en un campo de hermosas flores, habitaciones oscuras donde hombres desconocidos le ordenaban a Wolfram trabajos de asesinato, chantaje, incriminación y robo. Un hechicero y un genio con obscenas intenciones y una brutal pelea.

Yuuri encogió el cuerpo con dolor y sufrimiento ya que algunos sentimientos de Wolfram le fueron transmitidos en cada momento, las lágrimas se agolparon en su rostro y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin control. Dolía, dolía mucho.

- ¡¡BASTA!!- logró gritar cuando llegaron las imágenes de si mismo con Wolfram bajo el.

- no quiero ver eso…- Shinou volvió a mover la mano y miró de manera amenazante a algo que estaba fuera de la ventana.

- ¿por qué? Se lo merecía ¿no? Después de todo es un demonio al que no le importa con quien se acueste-el humano se cubrió el rostro.

- no es verdad, el no…- las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta y ya no pudo decir mas. Alzó la mirada cuando sintió la fría mano de Shinou acariciar su cabello con reconforte. El rubio, ahora hincado frente a él, lo sobrepasaba por treinta centímetros.

- ¡¡necesito verlo!!- gritó levantándose.

-¿por qué?- le preguntó con tal firmeza que más bien se habría podido catalogar como una orden.

- porque lo herí y porque…porque es mi amigo- Shinou rodó los ojos y sin poder ni querer contenerse golpeó la cabeza de Yuuri con la palma de su mano.

- ¿eres o te haces al idiota?-

- ¿ah? ¿cómo…?-

- ¡¡si no quieres poner de tu parte no te ayudaré!!-

- ¿pero que quieres que haga?- preguntó el pelinegro y el rubio masajeó su frente con cansancio. Yuuri rememoró todo lo que había pasado y lo que había dicho y de golpe se sonrojó.

- es un hombre y…- el otro lo interrumpió.

- bien, hice lo que pude, parece que me equivoqué- volteó a ver al ojinegro con una sonrisa resignada- pero no te preocupes, no volverás a verlo así que lo olvidarás rápido- le dijo adiós con la mano y desapareció.

Yuuri se limpió el rostro lleno de lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y sorbió su nariz ruidosamente. Sí, solo tenía que olvidarlo y si era como Shinou decía y no lo volvía a ver entonces se le haría más fácil, su vida sería mucho mas sencilla y tranquila, como antes.

- como antes…- volvió a sorberse la nariz y se levantó de la cama con decisión.

- ¡¡Shinou, regresa!!- gritó y al instante el susodicho apareció dándole la espalda con expresión desinteresada.

- ¿si?-

- yo, yo lo…- se sonrojó furiosamente.

- si…- lo alentó distinguiendo de reojo el vaso con leche que la madre de Yuuri había dejado momentos antes.

- lo, lo…a, yo lo…- se sonrojó todavía más. Shinou se impacientó.

- bueno, eso es un comienzo…primero debes llamara a Murata Ken- dijo y de un largo trago dejó la leche a la mitad.

- ¿para qué?- Shinou sonrió relamiéndose.

- ¿con quien más creías que esta tu pequeño genio?-

- ¿con Murata? ¡el siempre decía cosas raras sobre Wolfram!, ¡tengo que ir por él!- dijo dirigiéndose al teléfono.

- ¡así me gusta!...¡y antes de que se me olvide…! ya terminaste de leer los libros de hechizos?- Yuuri negó con la cabeza comenzando a preguntarse como podía el otro saber tantas cosas de él.

- lo suponía, escúchame bien, cuando te reconcilies con Wolfram no lo dejes quedarse-

- ¿qué?, ¿por qué?-

- ¡si hubieras leído el libro te habrías enterado!, ahora déjame terminar…los genios, efrits y todo tipo de…em seres mágicos no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo en la Tierra ya que poco a poco su energía se desgasta y mueren, por eso lo más recomendable es que lo liberes por algunos días si sus servicios van a ser necesitados por un largo tiempo – se terminó la leche.

- entonces Wolfram…- después de quedarse en silencio analizando las palabras del otro su expresión reflejó duda.

- ¿quién eres tú?- el rubio le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿importa?-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaban en el patio del chico de lentes, sobre el verde pasto, bajo un frondoso sauce que movía ligeramente sus hojas cuando una pequeña y refrescante brisa pasaba y a su lado, el centro era adornado por un pequeño estanque con lirios de flores moradas flotando en él.

- ¿cómo se siente el día de hoy joven von Bielefeld?- le preguntó al pequeño zorro marrón que descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en sus pequeñas patas a unos centímetros de él y este lo miró de reojo unos segundos para después volver a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿qué tal un pequeño hechizo para alegrarle el día?- y al decirlo comenzó a ojear el gran libro sobre sus piernas.

- estoy bien…- murmuró lamiéndose una cortada en su pata.

- al rato lo liberaré unas horas para que se recupere más rápido- le aseguró.

- como desees…- dijo sin ánimo.

- es extraño que no discuta conmigo- observó empujando sus gafas.

- es extraño que me hayas invocado y que no me pidas hacer algo pervertido contigo- mencionó muy cansado.

- ¿quieres hacer algo conmigo? ¡lo hubieras dicho antes!- dijo con emoción mientras lo levantaba y miraba el tierno rostro peludo.

- no, no quiero- bajó la mirada.

- ¿ves? Entonces no lo haremos- le sonrió dejándolo a su lado y acariciándole la cabeza antes de continuar hojeando su libro.

Wolfram lo observó un momento antes de acostarse de nuevo y enrollar su cola alrededor suyo. Pasados unos minutos su oreja se elevó atenta al sonido del teléfono de Murata que venía del interior de la casa.

- tan solo lo ignoraremos- momentos después el celular a su lado comenzó a entonar la cancioncilla que anunciaba una llamada entrante.

- ¿si?, ¡ah, Shibuya!- Wolfram se encogió como si quisiera fusionarse con el pasto.

- lo lamento pero no creo que eso sea posible, ¡¡nos vemos mañana en clases!!- colgó y miró a Wolfram- no te preocupes no permitiré que…- un grito entrecortado lo interrumpió y ocasionó que tanto el como el genio miraran a Yuuri y a Shinou que habían aparecido ahí. Yuuri se dio palmadas en el pecho tratando de tranquilizarse.

- ¡creí que moriría!- Shinou se rió y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo obligó a dar un tambaleante paso hacia delante. Su mirada se centró en el serio rostro de Murata.

- vamos- dijo este y acomodando al zorrito en sus brazos comenzó a alejarse.

- ¡¡detente ahí Murata Ken!!-farfulló Shinou con estridente voz a lo que el otro obedeció.

- este humano ha venido para hablar con el genio que llevas-

- no, él no quiere- se negó dándoles la espalda. Yuuri se acercó un poco.

- Wolfram…- el corazón del genio se oprimió y se enterró más en los brazos de Murata.

- ¡¡Wolfram Von Bielefeld, habla con él!!- le gritó el rubio y tras un momento de expectación el genio bajó de su refugio temporal con resignación y se acercó lentamente; el mayor sonrió y dando largas zancadas llegó hasta Murata y lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a caminar a su lado.

- vamos lindo, invítame un vaso lleno de leche- y con un ligero movimiento de mano una enorme burbuja azul cubrió a los chicos.

Se quedaron solos y en un sepulcral silencio.

- Wolfram yo quería...- miró al pequeño zorro- ¿podrías transformarte?- Wolfram lo obedeció sumiso.

Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en posición de tres cuartos y con la cabeza baja, había conservado las orejas de zorro, las cuales estaban gachas y también tenía cola la cual movía de manera algo molesta. Yuuri pensó que se veía tremendamente adorable.

- ¿Murata te hizo algo?-le preguntó rascando tras su cabeza.

- no, parecía que no pero es un buen amo- dijo en voz baja. Otro silencio se formó.

- ¡lo siento, en verdad!- caminó hacia el y Wolfram se puso de pie alejándose rápidamente.

- ¡no te me acerques!- dijo nervioso mientras extendía la mano dispuesto a defenderse- se tu nombre y si intentas algo yo…-

- ¡lánzame lo que quieras!, se que lo merezco…-

- ¿por qué estás aquí? Dijiste que lamentabas haberme invocado…¡¡si yo soy el causante de tus problemas!! ¿por qué estas aquí?...- levantó el rostro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que evitaba a toda costa que cayeran.

- ¿por qué me hiciste eso? Nunca pensé que tu pudieras…parecías tan amable, me llamabas por mi nombre y – su voz tembló- te preocupabas por mi y nunca me humillabas y yo…- cubrió la mitad de su rostro con su otra mano- yo creí que tu me veías como un amigo, sabía que no tenía posibilidad porque estabas enamorado de Sara y aún así no me importó porque…- se cayó un momento-yo…¡¡yo me enamoré de ti!!- ahogó un sollozo y se limpió las lágrimas que ahora caían sin control por sus mejillas. El corazón de Yuuri dio un brinco y comenzó a latir con fuerza y rapidez.

- idiota,¡¡eres un idiota!!- le gritó pero se quedó sin habla cuando se dio cuenta de que Yuuri se había acercado y ahora lo tenía abrazado con fuerza.

- perdóname, se que te hice mucho daño pero por favor perdóname- Wolfram se apartó de el con un movimiento brusco.

- tu conciencia no te deja dormir ¿verdad? De acuerdo, te perdono, así que ya puedes largarte- le dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzó a palpar la burbuja intentando encontrar una salida con algo de desesperación.

- no, no es eso, bueno admito que no he podido dormir pero he estado pensando en todo lo que nos pasó y al principio no sabía porque había reaccionado así contigo, o bueno, no quería aceptarlo pero la verdad es que estaba muy…celoso- Wolfram se dio la vuelta para tratar de comprobar que lo que había oído no había sido producto de su esperanzada mente.

- ¿celoso?- preguntó sonrojado.

- es que creí que tu tenías algo con el otro genio y eso no… lo… pude...soportar, eres alguien especial para mi y el que me hubieras engañado con lo de Sara hizo que me molestara mucho pero después con lo de Alhuj exploté y luego ya no podía detenerme- también se sonrojó- tu me haces sentir algo que no conocía, me pones nervioso, me preocupas, te extraño con tan solo no verte unos minutos, te deseo, te necesito, te- suspiró resignado- te amo.

- ¿me que?- preguntó atónito y Yuuri desvió la mirada con el rostro completamente rojo.

- no me hagas repetirlo- dijo avergonzado.

- debilucho…¡dímelo otra vez!- pidió ahora acercándose él.

- ya lo dije ¡¿para que quieres oírlo de nuevo?!¡¡y no me digas debilucho!!- se alejó unos pasos hasta que su espalda topó contra la burbuja.

- ¡¡me lo debes!!casi me violas así que…¡dímelo de nuevo!- le pidió tomándolo de los brazos para evitar su huida.

- ¡ah! ¡¡De acuerdo!!- lo miró a los ojos y tragó saliva por la intensa mirada del otro.

- te amo- Wolfram sonrió feliz y con un movimiento rápido lo abrazó por el cuello.

- yo también te amo- le murmuró al oído y Yuuri también sonrió abrazándolo delicadamente por la espalda. Se quedaron así unos minutos, disfrutando del calido cuerpo del otro y sintiendo sus acompasados corazones latir como uno.

Yuuri fue el que separó levemente a Wolfram y con suavidad limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que aún no terminaban de caer, delineó el suave rostro con lentitud desesperante y después acomodó un rubio mechón de cabello.

- por cierto, ¿por qué tienes orejas y cola de zorro?- Wolfram se sonrojó un poco, con una leve expresión de enojo.

- Murata me las puso, dijo que me veo más…apetecible…- Yuuri rió receloso.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿por qué piensas qué va a perdonarlo?- le preguntó mirándolo con molestia y desconfianza mientras discretamente apartaba la caja semivacía de leche.

- el pequeño Wolfram ha sufrido tanto que aún si no está seguro de que es verdad lo que Yuuri le dice lo aceptará porque no va a desaprovechar un poco de felicidad- detuvo la mano que apartaba la caja y se sirvió lo que quedaba, después miró al ojinegro.

- ¿no tienes más leche?-

- ¿no crees que deberías sacarlos de esa burbuja?-

- ¡oh cierto!- movió la mano y se levantó para abrir el refrigerador de donde sacó una caja nueva.

- perfecto,¡más leche!-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡¡¡en donde demonios ESTÁ!!!-

- no lo sé jefecito, siguió rechazando la carta y después llegó ese…no se que sea pero me miró y luego ¡ya no me pude acercar ni 15 metros!-

- ¡¡inepto!! ¡no te invoqué para que me des excusas por todo!-

- ¡UDO!- llamó y un enorme hombre con cara perruna apareció al instante. El diablillo chilló.

- ¡señor, su alteza, su magnificencia, lo haré mejor!- Sara lo ignoró y le habló al recién llegado.

- encárgate de él, manda a Poda a averiguar el paradero de Yuuri y después regresas a su casa por si regresa, si lo hace me avisarás inmediatamente…- el ser tomó al desafortunado diablillo entre su gran mano y tras un leve asentimiento se fue.

- nadie me rechaza…- murmuró.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Saludos!!^^ quien lo iba a pensar! Creí que era el último capitulo pero o sorpresa!! Dio para más! XD no se desharán de este fic tan fácilmente jajajaja cof cof eh… muchas gracias por los reviews wiiiiiiiiii!! Es lindo empacharse con tantos comentarios *o* gracias, gracias!!, nos vemos en el próximo!!!, por cierto…alguien ya vio el capitulo en el que Wolfram y Yuuri bailan? o.o

**Yuuram-neko:** Holas!! *o* en verdad tu comentario T.T que hermoso! Muchas gracias! haces que crezca unos muchos centímetros más! Jeje, si, tienes toda la razón con respecto a Yuuri y como puedes ver ya se contentaron! n.n o.o solo espero que el capitulo haya quedado bien -o- , bueno muchísimas gracias de nuevo, en verdad tu review me puso muy feliz!, te cuidas muchísimo y nos vemos!!^^

**Zafira: **Zafira hola!!! Jejeje ya sabía yo que me quedó muy bien el capitulo!! jaja Pero no sabes como me costó escribirlo! XD eh!!! Es bueno saber que gustó tanto!!^^ yo muy feliz!!, feliz 2009 para ti también! Saluditos! te cuidas y nos vemos!!!

**Laynad3: **wolas!!no importa, me alegra que esta vez hayas podido dejarme un review! jaja créelo que yo tampoco pensé en esa reacción al principio pero después o.o se escribió solo , gracias por los ánimos! Y ya ves no tardé en actualizar! (creo ) te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!, déjame otro review si puedes!!!!!

**Kikimaru: **wolas, wolas! o.o mmm el flash back? Apuntado!! Lo checaré gracias n.n si vuelve a pasar dímelo de nuevo por fa! Chan-chan-chan-chan!! Lo de los poderes de Yuuri te lo seguiré debiendo! Pero si lo voy a aclarar, gracias por tu review, fue un gusto leerte de nuevo, te cuidas y nos vemos!!^^

**Anbak4: **hola de nuevo!!!! siiiii, me sorprendo de mi misma por actualizar tan pronto!, si tienes tooda la razón, pero ya sabes, Yuuri es bien baka…aún me pregunto lo que le ve Wolfram -o- bue, gracias por otro lindo review! te cuidas y nos vemos!! n.n

**Helga1967:** hola!!!! Eh!! Que lindo verte de nuevo por aquí! Siii, *O* a mi también me encantó la forma en la que Wolframcin actuó con Yuuri!!, espero que te guste también este capitulo, aunque como que me quedó medio tranquilon…pero ya que, te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!! n.n

**Akenhod: **wolas chamaca!...no se si es porque Alhuj salió de mi retorcida mente pero no puedo odiarlo -o- en cambio a Sara…muerte a Saraaaa!!!! n.n wii que bueno que me haya quedado bien la reacción del baka Yuuri, y no tardé en actualizar!! Asi que como premio espero que me dejes otro review jeje, te cuidas y nos vemos!!!


	8. Decisión

¿por qué una actualización tan rápida?? Por sus lindos reviews!!!!, por cierto repetiré…¿alguien ya vió el capitulo en el que Wolfram y Yuuri bailan??

¿QUÉ DESEAS?

Capitulo 8: Decisión

Después de aceptar cuanto quería a Wolfram y decírselo Yuuri sentía una gran tranquilidad, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa y ya no sentiría extraño, además, no le importaba si las cosas que quería hacer incluyeran a Wolfram.

- y ¿Cómo están tus heridas?- le preguntó acariciando la peluda oreja y produciéndole al genio un relajante letargo. Ya libres de la burbuja Yuuri descansaba la espalda en el sauce y Wolfram se había acurrucado en su pecho y entre sus piernas.

- bien, un poco de descanso y un tiempo en mi casa harán que esté como nuevo, ¿le pedirás a Murata que me libere?-

- claro, te invocaré y te quedarás conmigo una semana si y otra no…- Wolfram alzó la mirada.

- ¿por qué?-

- porque no puedes quedarte aquí mucho tiempo, tu energía…- Wolfram frunció el ceño con molestia.

- ¡Shinou te lo dijo! No me importa, ¡no puedes liberarme! Si lo haces ¡¡¡alguien más podría invocarme!!!- Yuuri comenzó a pensar en otras alternativas.

- ¡iré contigo!-

- no puedes, el clima es diferente al de aquí, ¡no podrás soportarlo!-

- entonces, ¡pensaremos en algo!-

- no hay otra manera, me quedaré, se que puedo aguantar un par de meses- dijo con plena seguridad.

- ¿meses? ¡Por Dios Wolfram no dejaré que mueras!-quedó serio- cuando estábamos viniendo, Shinou me dijo que hay un hechizo que hace que ya nadie te pueda invocar, te quedarías para siempre en tu mundo…-

- pero ya no te volvería a ver- dijo preocupado.

- estarías a salvo-Wolfram negó con la cabeza y abrazó al chico.

- debe haber otra manera- murmuró el rubio.

- oye, ¿de dónde conoces a Shinou?...¿quién es Shinou?- cambió el tema.

- no lo sé muy bien pero es un ser antiguo, muy poderoso, todos lo respetan y algunos lo adoran como si fuera el rey-

-¿él?- preguntó sorprendido.

- sí, no tengo idea de que hace aquí, ni como llegó- le dijo sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las horas avanzaron y el día continuó su curso con tranquilidad, Murata liberó a Wolfram y Yuuri lo invocó momentos después, Shinou se despidió de ellos y después se fueron caminando a casa del ojinegro.

La mamá de Yuuri no se interesó mucho por la extraña desaparición de su hijo cuando éste le dijo que había salido muy preocupado a buscar a neko-chan y que extrañamente lo había encontrado cautivo en casa de un chico de lentes.

Entraron a la habitación de Yuuri y este se lanzó a la cama con alivio, Wolfram se transformó de nuevo y se jaló ligeramente la blanca oreja de gato que conservó. El ojinegro lo miró con duda y cuando el rubio se dio cuenta se paralizó bajando la mano.

- ¿qué? Me gustan…- dijo e inmediatamente después desaparecieron las orejas.

- ¡no, quédate con ellas! Digo, si te gusta tenerlas…- Wolfram se le acercó coquetamente portando de nuevo sus orejas y una cola que meneaba a cada paso, Yuuri lo miró completamente abobado.

- ¿debilucho por qué todavía no me has besado?- le preguntó comenzando a subirse a la cama con suma lentitud.

- y…yo no quiero que pienses que…-

- que piense que…- dijo divertido por la nerviosa reacción del otro.

- Wolfram, no creo que debas provocarme-

- ¿te estoy provocando?- le preguntó gateando hacia él y deteniendo su rostro a centímetros del de Yuuri.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro sin poder resistirse ni un segundo más, pero sus labios no hicieron contacto con los de Wolfram y cuando miró se dio cuenta de que el genio tenía la vista fija en la ventana.

- ¡¡¿quién eres y que quieres?!!- gritó extendiendo la mano dispuesto a atacar. Bajó de la cama y caminando a la ventana lanzó un pequeño rayo naranja.

- Wolfram ¿qué pasa?-

- un espía y esta vez no es un diablillo sino un efrit-

- ¿espía?- comenzaron a escuchar guturales sonidos que a Yuuri mas bien le parecieron al sonido de alguien que hablaba con la boca llena, Wolfram respondió en el mismo raro lenguaje.

-¿qué dijo?-

- dijo que va a matarnos-

- ¡¡¿qué!! Y ¿qué le dijiste?-

- en tu idioma lo más cercano sería algo como: púdrete imbécil- Yuuri abrió la boca de la impresión.

-¡¿por qué le dijiste eso?!-

- porque quiere matarnos- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿qué haremos?- le preguntó bajando también de la cama y tratando de ver al efrit con el que hablaba Wolfram sin conseguirlo.

- primero maldice al que diseñó este cuarto por no haber puesto dos ventanas y por hacer la única tan pequeña, después agarra los libros de magia- dio un paso hacia atrás- las buenas noticias son que parece que el efrit solo atacará a distancia corta así que entrará por la ventana para acorralarnos en el cuarto-

- ¡¿esas son las buenas noticias?!- dijo apretando con fuerza contra su pecho los dos grandes libros- ¿cuáles son las verdaderas buenas noticias?- Wolfram retrocedió.

- no dije que hubieran verdaderas buenas noticias…-

- eso no me tranquiliza-

La espalda de Wolfram topó con Yuuri, y por fin el humano pudo distinguir como una enorme mano con filosas garras se agarró del marco de la ventana, momentos después la ventana y un gran trozo de pared había desaparecido con la destructiva entrada del corpulento hombre de cabeza perruna.

- W...Wolfram…-

- verdaderas buenas noticias, ¡ya cabemos por la ventana!-

El ser lanzó un zarpazo que Wolfram evitó al haciéndose para adelante y jalando consigo a Yuuri, después rodó sobre el pelinegro y tomándolo por la camisa lo lanzó con fuerza por el agujero recién creado.

Yuuri gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que volaba por los aires para después comenzar a caer en picada, cerró los ojos abrazando con más fuerza los libros y preparándose para el golpe; su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando unos delgados brazos rodearon los suyos.

- para ser tan debilucho pesas mucho- dijo entre dientes, Yuuri alzó la vista y admiró las enormes alas blancas del genio.

-espero que estés pensando en un hechizo, porque no se su nombre y no puedo lanzarle algo que lo dañe seriamente-

- eh, ¡claro!...dame unos momentos…¡listo!-

Wolfram giró sobre si mismo para que Yuuri quedara frente al efrit y tras un momento de duda por la asesina expresión que le mandaban recitó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente y maniobrando con los libros estiró un brazo en dirección a su agresor. Un ups salió de su garganta y Udo se detuvo un momento para mirarse el daño.

- ¿y en que crees que lo afecte el cambiar a color naranja?-

- jeje, fue lo primero que recordé…- Wolfram volvió a darse la vuelta y soltó un gritillo de dolor.

- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Yuuri entrecerrando los ojos por el cabello que se le metía en los ojos debido al viento.

- nada, hay que librarnos de él un momento para que puedas encontrar algo útil…- jadeó.

- hay un edificio abandonado a unas cuadras- le anunció Yuuri- ¡ve a la derecha!- Wolfram obedeció pero tras haber avanzado un tramo los dos se sacudieron como si algo hubiera chocado contra ellos.

- ¿qué fue eso?- un segundo golpe, Yuuri vislumbró una luz azul a sus espaldas y sintió que Wolfram aflojaba su agarre.

- ya casi llegamos- lo alentó cuando el genio no le contestó y centró su mente tratando de pensar en otro hechizo. La adrenalina y el miedo recorrían su cuerpo.

- voltéame, recordé algo- le pidió, Wolfram jadeaba con cansancio.

- está demasiado cerca, si fallas…-

- ¡éste servirá!-

- de acuerdo, dame un momento- voló más rápido con un quejido de esfuerzo y se dio la vuelta, Yuuri recitó por segunda vez y de su mano salieron unas pequeñas agujas transparentes que con buena suerte se clavaron en los ojos de Udo quien se detuvo gritando y restregando sus ojos con dolor y furia.

- ¡¡veo el edificio!!- gritó el pelinegro cuando Wolfram se viró nuevamente.

Llegaron en un tiempo que le pareció a Yuuri más largo de lo que era, Wolfram bajó su velocidad y su altitud descendió con rapidez.

- ¡no tan rápido! ¡hay que ir a la entrada, las ventanas tienes cristales!-

- no puedo…-susurró Wolfram.

El ojiverde se dio la vuelta nuevamente y cubrió con sus alas a Yuuri antes de que su espalda impactara con una de las ventanas. A los oídos de Yuuri llegó el ruido del cristal rompiéndose. Rodaron por la vacía habitación hasta que chocaron contra una pared, el rubio abrió los brazos y Yuuri se levantó tambaleante con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el cuerpo lleno de polvo.

- Wolfram…-tomó su cabeza con una mano y se agachó para mover el hombro del genio- ¡hay que movernos!- Wolfram abrió los ojos y se levantó lentamente.

- si, lo sé- sus alas desaparecieron y tomando la mano de Yuuri comenzó a correr.

Doblaron por esquinas y subieron escaleras, escuchando ocasionalmente el ruido que Udo causaba al poner patas arriba alguna oficina en su búsqueda. Llagaron a un cuarto que parecía ser una sala de reuniones y que además de la enorme mesa de mármol tenía tres amplias puertas de madera. Se detuvieron tratando de recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera.

- ¡estás herido!- dijo Yuuri acercándose al rubio y mirando su sangrante espalda, con algunos vidrios incrustados y lo que parecía ser su chaqueta quemada pegada a su piel.

- pero tu estás bien, así que busca un hechizo en el maldito libro- dijo y tomando un libro de los brazos de Yuuri lo comenzó a hojear, el otro lo imitó.

- vamos, vamos- murmuró limpiándose el sudor de su frente. El ruido se escuchó en el pasillo que daba a la habitación en la que estaban. Wolfram dejó el libro y se paró frente a la puerta.

- cuado entre, sales por una de las otras puertas y buscas la salida, lo detendré el tiempo suficiente para que escapes-

- ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡no voy a dejarte con esa cosa!- Wolfram se transformó en un león y se agazapó. Yuuri decidió que discutir con el rubio solo era pérdida de tiempo así que siguió buscando algo útil y que no necesitara saber el nombre del efrit.

- este hechizo es de nivel siete y solo los hechiceros experimentados deben hacerlo ya que una equivocación sería fatal…bueno eso no tiene mucha diferencia con lo que pasará si no lo hago- La puerta se rompió y varios pedazos salieron volando cuando Udo entró, Wolfram le gruñó y se abalanzó sobre él mordiendo y desgarrando lo que estaba a su alcance.

El gigantesco efrit se sorprendió un momento por el sorpresivo ataque pero reaccionó rápido y golpeó al león en el morro con fuerza pero este aunque estaba medio atontado por el golpe le lanzó un zarpazo en el vientre que desgarró un poco de la piel contraria.

- ¡¡YUURI CORRE!!- Yuuri no lo escuchó ya que estaba completamente concentrado en el largo hechizo que tenía que pronunciar con voz clara y sin ningún error.

Molesto y herido Udo enterró sus propias garras en las costillas del felino quien gritó de dolor mientras era levantado y lanzado contra la mesa con fuerza. Wolfram regresó a su forma natural y levantándose a trompicones dio un salto y pateó con la fuerza que le quedaba a su contrincante. Udo terminó tendido en el suelo pero tras una gutural y desagradable risa se levantó.

Wolfram agarró su ensangrentado costado tratando de que de alguna manera este dejara de sangrar y de doler y se preparó para el siguiente ataque pero se quedó inmóvil cuando no vio reacción alguna en el efrit.

- Yuuri- djio cuando notó la presencia del humano a su lado.

Observaron a Udo quien aún seguía quieto, de pronto su respiración comenzó a agitarse, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y tomó con fuerza su garganta mientras tosía desesperado.

- ¿qué le hiciste?- el efrit cayó de rodillas y alargó uno de sus brazos con desesperación, buscando ayuda.

- el libro decía que era el miedo mortal- dijo y tomando suavemente la mano de Wolfram lo jaló para que se fueran, el otro lo siguió con pasos lentos, salieron por una de las puertas y sin mirar una última vez al ser que seguía produciendo horribles sonidos de ahogo se dirigieron a las escaleras.

- descansemos…-pidió sentándose una vez que terminaron de bajar todas las escaleras. Yuuri se sentó a su lado sin saber que hacer para aliviar las heridas de su genio.

- no estás herido ¿verdad?- le preguntó y Yuuri lo abrazó cuidadosamente.

- es mi culpa que estés así, lo siento, ¡hay que llevarte a un hospital!- le dijo separándose de él.

- no, mi cuerpo no es como el de ustedes, solo necesito mucho descanso y que me quites los cristales- indicó volteándose.

- de acuerdo- se acercó e indeciso jaló el primer pedazo, Wolfram gritó.

- ¡lo siento!-

- sigue- asintió y repitió la misma acción hasta que ya no quedaba residuos del cristal.

- ahora te llevaré yo- Wolfram le sonrió agradecido y asintió.

- juntaré mis energías para transformarme cuando estemos cerca de tu casa- dijo en voz baja reprimiendo un quejido mientras Yuuri lo cargaba con cuidado- no te olvides de los libros-

- tú eres más importante-

- pero los necesitaremos- pasó sus brazos por el cuello del ojinegro.

- bueno, al rato regresaré por ellos…-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡¡¿Yuuri que te pasó?!!, ¿qué sucedió en tu cuarto?- le preguntó Shori preocupado una vez que su hermanito entró.

- ah…¿me creerías si te digo que no lo se?- la madre de Yuuri entró a la sala con preocupación.

- ¡Yuu-chan! ¡¡¿estás bien?!!- miró a su hijo detenidamente y dio un grito- ¡¿qué le sucedió a chibi-neko?!¡¡hay que llevarlo al veterinario, hay que limpiarlo, hay que…!!- miró a su hijo menor- ¡¡muévete Yuu-chan!!-

- ¡si, ya voy!- El gato miró a Yuuri- ¡yo lo haré!- agregó y subió corriendo a su cuarto. Una vez que cruzó la puerta del baño Wolfram regresó a su forma original, Yuuri lo bajó y preparó la bañera.

- iré por ropa y vendas- Wolfram asintió y se quitó lo que quedaba de su chaqueta con cuidado.

Yuuri corrió a su cuarto y tras mirar un momento el desastre que había causado su huida abrió su cajón y rebuscó ropa que pensó adecuada para Wolfram, tomó toallas y después bajó las escaleras de dos en dos e ignorando las preguntas de su hermano y su madre agarró el botiquín y volvió a subir. Tocó y entró.

- aquí está- murmuró y asentó la ropa. Wolfram ya estaba dentro de la bañera y a su alrededor el agua estaba teñida de rojo.

- no es nada- dijo cuando Yuuri se quedó paralizado al verlo, el pelinegro le sonrió de una manera que le pareció tranquilizante y se dio la vuelta para salir.

- ¡Yuuri! No me dejes solo- le pidió y el otro se arrodilló a su lado tomando su mano.

- nunca más-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Von Bielefeld está herido- le indicó tras colgar el teléfono y tomando las llaves de su casa y un par de libros con suma rapidez, salió.

- no se porque sigues aquí, la leche se me acabó hace mucho-agregó corriendo.

- quería dejarlos solos, además me entretengo muy bien contigo- Murata le mandó una mirada de molestia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó acostándose a su lado y cubriéndolos cuidadosamente con una sábana.

- mjm- respondió con dificultad ya que el sueño y el cansancio le estaban ganando.

- Wolfram…- lo llamó acariciando su cabello.

- ¡que conmovedor!- Yuuri se levantó de la cama y miró frente a ellos a Sara.

- ¿Sara?¿cómo entraste?-

- tu linda madre me dejó pasar- caminó a su alrededor- me hicieron venir, ¿ahora están felices? mataron al mejor de mis efrits… ¿quién fue?- Yuuri detuvo a Wolfram por el brazo cuando este quiso levantarse.

- ¿tú mandaste matarnos?- preguntó el pelinegro.

- ¿fuiste tú verdad Yuuri?, ¡lo sabía!, ¿has pensado mejor mi proposición?- miró a Wolfram- puedes quedarte con el genio si lo deseas, no me molestaré por un simple juguete –

- ¿a quién llamas juguete idiota? ¡Yuuri dile…!- calló al ver la expresión de su amo.

- vuelves a decir eso de Wolfram o intentas hacerle daño y te mataré- Sara sonrió fascinado por la fría mirada.

- ¡que espíritu!-

- vete de mi casa y nunca regreses-

- ¿y mi proposición?-

- vete-

- ¿seguro?...bueno, tomaré eso como un rechazo…que lástima, había tantas cosas que pudimos hacer- suspiró- ya que ahora somos enemigos y no puedo permitir que alguien tan poderoso siga con vida… ¿te parece bien que nos veamos hoy a la media noche para tu muerte? ¡perfecto! Nos vemos!- se despidió con la mano y sonriendo salió del cuarto.

- Yuuri…- el ojinegro tomó su rostro y lo miró fijamente.

- no dejare que te pase algo malo- al terminar de decirlo besó al rubio.

Wolfram se sonrojó al instante pero no dudó en cerrar los ojos dejando que los labios de Yuuri capturaran los suyos abriéndose camino sin obstáculos mientras sensualmente recorría con su lengua cualquier rincón de su boca, sus brazos se deslizaron lentamente hasta rodear el cuello del ojinegro y lo acercó más, sintiéndose estremecer por las agradables sensaciones que aumentaban a cada instante que el beso se intensificaba.

Yuuri se separó de él unos milímetros antes de comenzar a repartir pequeños besos por su acalorada mejilla, después lo abrazó y un murmullo salió de sus labios.

- …¿qué…qué dices?- le preguntó en un suspiro. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando comprendió algunas palabras del hechizo.

- ¡¡dijiste que nunca más me dejarías solo!!, ¡¡Yuuri!!, ¡¡¡¡¡YUURI!!!!! –

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡¡Yuuri!!- Abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada, levantándose de su cama puso su mano en su frente y caminando con cansancio hacia su ventana se sentó, miró nostálgico el paisaje y bajó la mirada.

- idiota…-

- creo que te tomará más de tres días olvidarlo, pero tienes que descansar o no podrás recuperarte-

- ¿no tienes a alguien más para molestar?- Shinou le sonrió.

- tú me necesitas-

- ¡no te necesito!- le mandó una mirada asesina- en primer lugar tu fuiste el que le dijo el maldito hechizo a Yuuri- bajó el rostro.

- no llores…-

- ¡cállate!- se levantó y salió, alguien lo detuvo en el pasillo.

- ¿a dónde vas?, creí que tomarías una siesta, además no debes correr, tus heridas pueden abrirse…-

- yo, hermano, creo que tomar un poco de aire me hará bien…- el alto hombre de cabello negro lo miró con escrutinio.

- no estés mucho tiempo y no corras, iré a buscarte en un rato- Wolfram asintió y se dirigió al jardín a paso lento.

Se sentó en una gran roca y miró las flores, su mirada se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto pero Shinou ya no estaba ahí así que su atención cambió al cielo. Comenzó a escuchar pasos acercándose.

- ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que quiero estar solo?- dijo al aire cuando los pasos se detuvieron frente a él.

- Wolfram- lo llamaron y el rubio miró al recién llegado sin poder creerlo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Solo falta el epilogo compañeras!!!!!^^ espérenlo…próximamente XD adiosín, se cuidan y nos vemos!!! jojojo

laynad3 2009-01-10 . chapter 7

muajaja q buena noticia, se reconciliaron, hay otro capitulo ah q emocion, me encanto el capitulo¡  
ahh debio ser adorable ver a wolfram con las orejitas y la colita jajjaa

ja ne¡

**Helga1967: **siii, que bueno que me quedó bien, a mi no me gusta lo cursi así que -o- …bueno algunas veces XD de todos modos que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo *o* gracias!! tus comentarios me alegraron la noche! Te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!!!^^

**Zafira: **como siempre tienes la razón!! Por eso pienso escribir un Murata/Wolfram muajajaja muy próximamente jejeje. Conste que me merezco un review porque no te hice esperar por el otro capitulo!! Jajaja, te cuidas y nos vemos!!!

**Akenhod: **shiiiiii recompensa!!jajaja pues ya sabes todo de…bueno casi todo de Shinou!! Y ya viste ¬¬ el baka Yuuri metiendo la pierna entera XD . Te cuidas mucho, me dejas review y nos vemos!!!

**Neon-san: **saluditos!!! si, Wolfram es babeante! XD ¿no adoraste a Murata tanto como yo??, bue grax por tu review, te cuidas muchísimo y nos vemos!!!^^

**Laynad3: **hola!!! muchísimas gracias por invitarme y por supuesto que me mudaré ahí, e smás ya me inscribí XD ahora pasando al fic: siiiiiii hay más capítulos! Y Wolfram es adorable siempre!!, te cuidas muchísimo, gracias por tu mensaje y nos vemos!!! n.n


	9. Salvación

No había podido transcribirlo, lo lamento, pero ya está!! ^^

¿QUÉ DESEAS?

Capitulo 9: Salvación

-Alhuj…-

- ¿creíste que me habías matado amor?- preguntó colocando la mano en la cadera en un posición coqueta- ¿o tu expresión de asombro es porque pensaste que era alguien mas?-

- ¿por qué estas aquí?- preguntó cuando no se le vino nada más a su mente.

- es obvio ¿no? mi amo me liberó y vine a visitarte-

- ¡lárgate!,¡no quiero volver a verte nunca!- como auto reflejo se llevó una mano a la herida de su costado.

- Wolfram, sabes que me lastimas cuando me hablas de esa manera…-se rió.

- es hora de que terminen de una vez con esto…- ambos miraron a Shinou que con expresión completamente seria los miraba.

- el gran Shinou ¿eh?, tienes un amigo poderoso…y ya me supongo como es que lo conseguiste…¿no dices nada?-

- Wolfram- lo llamó el ojiazul-estás herido- le recordó.

- lo sé- dejó de sostener su costado- pero ya estoy cansado…-

- ¡¡menos charla y más acción amor!!- alentó Alhuj tronando de un movimiento los dedos de sus manos. Wolfram respiró hondamente y decidido a terminar con eso de una vez por todas relajó su cuerpo y concentró su poder para hacer un rápido, único y poderoso ataque.

- qué pasa Wolfram, ¿te quedaste sin fuerzas?- le preguntó Alhuj al llegar velozmente a su lado.

- ¿o sigues deprimido por el estúpido humano?- agregó golpeándole las piernas para obligarlo a arrodillarse. Wolfram jadeó con dolor mientras dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas antes de que volviera a centrar su concentración en el hechizo.

- pero eres mío, ¿lo sabes verdad?- tomó su cabello con su mano y de un tirón le obligó a alzar el rostro.

- solo yo puedo tocarte, lamerte- pasó su lengua por la mejilla contraria sin importarle la impávida mirada de Shinou a unos metros de ellos- hacerte gemir y gritar de placer… y de dolor-golpeó el pecho del menor para acercarse después y con facilidad levantarlo del suelo sujetándolo de su ropa.

- es tu culpa amor, ¡¡siempre ha sido tu culpa!!- Wolfram tosió con dolor cuando Alhuj golpeó con tanta fuerza su estomago que el aire se le fue y sintió como si dentro de él todo se hubiera roto.

- ¡si no hubieras sido tan amable conmigo! Si no te hubieras negado desde un principio…- dirigió su mano hacia Wolfram para que los rayos dorados que salieron de su mano se dirigieran directo a el.

- ¡SI TUS MALDITOS HERMANOS NO HUBIERAN REGRESADO!- su rostro se llenó de ira.

-¿qué?...- preguntó limpiando la sangre que escurría de sus labios olvidando el hechizo que comenzaba a recitar. Alhuj pareció calmarse por un momento.

- eso ya no importa amor- el razonamiento de Wolfram trabajó con velocidad y lentamente se puso de pie.

- ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¿todo lo que me haz hecho fue porque pasaba más tiempo con ellos?! ¡¡son mis hermanos!!- el pelinegro se cubrió el rostro negando levemente.

- nunca lo entenderás…nunca entenderás cuanto te amo…la necesidad de ser el único que ocupara tu mente ¡¡de una u otra forma!!- el menor lo miró desconcertado y el otro se preparó para atacar de nuevo pero se detuvo en seco cuando miró el nostálgico rostro de Wolfram y como el cuerpo de éste se cubría velozmente de llamas.

- tú eras mi mejor amigo- murmuró Wolfram antes de que extendiera el brazo y una enorme espiral de fuego se dirigiera a Alhuj a una velocidad imposible de esquivar. El grito duró segundos que parecieron interminables y que Wolfram conservó en su mente durante muchos años.

- ¡¡WOLFRAM!!- llamó una voz que se notaba aproximándose con velocidad.

- hermano…- susurró mirando el cuerpo inmóvil del otro genio a la lejanía para después tomar su estomago con fuerza y arquearse antes de arrodillarse de golpe sosteniendo después parte de su cuerpo con las manos, respirando agitadamente mientras el sudor goteaba de su frente y la sangre de sus heridas antiguas y nuevas resbalaba por su piel.

- ¿estás seguro de que lo dejarás así?- preguntó Shinou apareciendo frente a Wolfram.

- no quiero volver a matar…- miró sus manos- ni siquiera por ser él, no…-

- WOLFRAM- Gwendal corrió hacia su hermanito mandándole una mirada amenazadora a Shinou, sabía muy bien quien era pero le importaba poco si era el culpable de que su hermanito estuviera en esa situación.

- entonces me encargaré de él, le quitaré su poder y lo llevaré a un lugar donde lo vigilarán- Wolfram asintió y Shinou se acercó a Alhuj, se agachó y tomó su brazo para después desaparecer.

- ¿qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Gwendal levantándolo del suelo preparado para la negativa del rubio pero para su sorpresa Wolfram no negó su ayuda y tan solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y apretar levemente la chaqueta del mayor.

- ya terminó…- murmuró para sí el pequeño ojiverde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- esta vez si vas a descansar y yo me encargaré de eso- aseveró autoritario cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Wolfram y tomando una de las sillas que estaban en el cuarto la colocó frente a la entrada y se sentó para impedir alguna huida.

- ¿Conrad no ha regresado?-

- viene en camino-

Desvió la mirada y pensó en la suerte de sus hermanos, genios de nivel nueve…habían sido tan pocas las veces que los habían invocado que podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Si el hubiera tenido ese nivel de poder no hubiera sucedido nada, pero nunca habría sabido de la existencia de Yuuri…

- ¿de nuevo pensando en él?- Wolfram lo miró y Gwendal se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- tan enérgico como siempre Von Voltaire, pero no se preocupe por mí, tan solo vine a hablar con su hermanito- miró al chico- no, no vine por Alhuj sino a darte una sorpresa- la mirada de Wolfram se iluminó y su corazón se aceleró cuando tocaron la puerta. El pelinegro dudó un momento pero tras ver la expresión de Wolfram abrió.

- ¡Von Bielefeld, hace tanto que no lo veo!- saludó el chico de lentes vistiendo ropa de playa. Un profundo e incómodo silencio se formó.

Shinou tosió.

- ¡no! ¡yo no soy la sorpresa!- se apresuró a decir y caminó al interior del cuarto.

- Yuuri…- el susodicho sonrió acercándose a la cama en la que reposaba su genio con algunas banditas en el rostro.

- em…que calorcito que hace aquí ¿verdad?- mencionó Murata abanicándose con su ropa y después se dirigió hacia Gwendal- ¿no me invitaría algo de tomar?-

-¿eh?- Shinou sonrió ante la expresión de Gwendal y lo tomó del brazo.

- ¡que buena idea!¡y por supuesto que habrá leche fresca por ahí!- y de un rápido movimiento sacó al renuente y confundido hermano mayor del cuarto. Murata se rió de forma traviesa y tras acomodar sus lentes y guiñarles el ojo a los chicos cerró la puerta.

- Wolfram yo…-

- ¡¡idiota!!- le mandó una fiera mirada pero las lágrimas que derramaba no podían ocultar la emoción que sentía. Yuuri le sonrió dulcemente y se le acercó para poder abrazarlo pero en cuanto lo hizo Wolfram soltó un quejido de dolor.

- ¿qué te pasó?-Wolfram negó con la cabeza restándole importancia a la pregunta.

- creí que no te volvería a ver, ¿pero cómo…?- calló cuando los labios de Yuuri se juntaron con los suyos en un ansioso beso.

Parecía casi irreal que por fin pudiera disfrutar de esa cálida y suave caricia y del cosquilleo que se extendía por su cuerpo cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaban sensualmente, así que se aferró con fuerza a la playera del ojinegro tratando de evitar que se le escapara como una hermosa ilusión.

No querían separarse y romper la unión que el beso les permitía pero tenían que hacerlo así que Yuuri posó delicadamente su mano en la mejilla del otro chico y lo alejó de sí con algo de renuencia.

- yo también te extrañé- pronunció en voz baja besando suavemente el rastro de lágrimas del rostro del rubio para después abrazarlo con cuidado para no lastimarlo más y aprovechando el contacto pudo aspirar el fresco aroma que despedía el delicado cuerpo del menor.

- tú también estás lastimado- señaló Wolfram recordando el rostro del otro y cuando al pasar los dedos por el brazo descubierto de Yuuri sintió ligeros raspones.

- ¡definitivamente no puedo dejarte solo ni por tres días porque terminas así!- Yuuri se rió.

- Shinou me trajo, al principio creí que no podría estar aquí más de cinco minutos por lo que dijiste del clima pero no está tan mal, solo hay un poco de calor- Wolfram lo miró extrañado, dándose cuanta por fin de ese detalle.

- no deberías, ¿cómo es que puedes soportarlo?-

- ¡¡yo puedo explicar eso!!- señaló Shinou apareciendo frente a los chicos los cuales lo miraron con algo de reproche.

- no es que estuviera espiándolos claro…pasaba por aquí y los oí hablar de eso- Wolfram entrecerró los ojos con molestia y Shinou le dio un trago al vaso con leche que sostenía en una de sus manos.

- bueno, ¿quieren saber como es que Yuuri puede soportar el clima de aquí?- El pelinegro asintió expectante y Wolfram solo levantó los hombros molesto por la repentina intromisión.

- este debilucho humano…- señaló a Yuuri.

- ¡¡oye!!-

-… es descendiente de un genio de alto nivel, normalmente los poderes solo se transmiten en las primeras generaciones pero en el extraño caso de Yuuri despertaron en el momento en el que hizo la primera invocación, así que con sangre de genio sus reflejos y su poder son altos así como su resistencia a los hechizos y al clima de aquí- observó a los chicos cuando al finalizar su explicación no dijeron palabra alguna. Yuuri tenía una extraña expresión entre incredulidad y shock, Wolfram parecía querer asesinar cualquier cosa que se moviera.

-¿supiste eso desde un principio?- preguntó el rubio tras respirar hondamente para calmarse un poco.

- si- respondió sonriente.

- no me importa si eres como un rey…¡¡VOY A MATARTE!!- divertido Shinou soltó una risa estridente.

-¡ah Wolfram espera!- reaccionó Yuuri rápidamente deteniendo al genio por los hombros.

- ¡¡SUELTAME!!-

- ¡¡tus heridas, tus heridas!!-

- debería estar feliz Von Bielefeld ya que Shibuya podrá quedarse con usted- dijo Murata entrando a la habitación y Wolfram se detuvo.

- todos los días después de clases, pero los fines de semana son para mi familia- le informó.

- ¡hubieras visto la emoción de la madre de Shibuya al saber que tendría un yerno!- Yuuri se sonrojó y apenado bajó el rostro al recordar.

FLASH BACK

- dinos Yuu-chan ¿de que querías hablarnos?- preguntó Miko y Yuuri rió nerviosamente mirando unos segundos a cada miembro de su familia.

- es que yo…y luego…por eso…- calló de golpe no sabiendo como explicarse y Murata que se encontraba unos pasos detrás del pelinegro avanzó hasta quedar al lado de su amigo.

- neko-chan era en realidad un príncipe que con el beso de Shibuya se convirtió en el joven Wolfram Von Bielefeld y como él no puede quedarse a vivir aquí su hijo se irá con el por lo menos todos los días después de la escuela- dijo sin que su sonrisa disminuyera.

Además del quejido de Yuuri nadie dijo nada más por unos momentos.

- ¿el chico rubio?-preguntó Shori levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

- ¡¡pero que simpática historia!!- expresó Miko alegremente, Shoma sonrió dándole la razón a su esposa.

- ¡lo siento!,lo intenté, tu turno…¿Shibuya?- pasó su mano frente a los ojos de Yuuri pero este no reaccionó.

-¿Yuu-chan?-

- ¡ah lindo!, ¡pero qué simpático eres!- todos miraron con asombro a Shinou quien apareció con la misma actitud y expresión de siempre.- y como Yuuri no parece regresar en si entonces yo se los contaré todo…-

FIN FLASH BACK

- fue horrible…-murmuró Yuuri aún con la cabeza gacha.

- y, ¿ya le contaste lo de Sara?- Yuuri quedó serio.

- tuvimos la batalla- le hecho una mirada a Shinou.

- vamos, ya te dije que no debía ayudarte, además te eché porras…- dijo éste y Yuuri concentró de nuevo su mirada en Wolfram.

-conseguí ganarle pero no lo pude matar, tiene padres y seguramente amigos que se pondrían tristes si le pasara algo así que le puse un hechizo…-

- ¿qué clase de hechizo?-

- pues…si trata de utilizar cualquier tipo de magia se convertirá en piedra- Wolfram abrió los ojos grandemente, no sabía que se podía hacer algo así.

- entonces ya no nos molestará-

- no- el rubio sonrió y levantándose de la cama lo necesario abrazó a Yuuri.

- ya no estarás solo y esta vez sí voy a cumplirlo- le susurró el pelinegro besando los sedosos cabellos con cariño.

- te amo Wolfram…- tomó su rostro sonrojado con delicadeza y lo acercó al suyo dispuesto a recuperar los tres días perdidos.

Murata le dio un ligero empujón a Shinou y este dejando de ver la conmovedora escena salió de la habitación tras el chico de lentes.

- parece que te encariñaste mucho con el genio rubio- comentó como si nada caminando al lado de Murata por el amplio y elegante pasillo al lado de.

- es muy…- pareció pensar en las palabras indicadas-… lindo- le respondió y sus ojos brillaron.

-pervertido…- Murata se rió.

- ¿me lo dice el que quería espiarlos después de que se fueron de mi casa?- el mayor agitó la mano.

-eso no cuenta, el efrit estaba cerca así que ya sabía que no iban a hacerlo, además Yuuri se habría controlado-

- ¿apoyándolo?,¡yo era el que estaba a su favor! aunque es más que obvio que su idiotez causara que me pasara del lado de Von Bielefeld-

- ¡eso ya no importa!-miró de reojo a su acompañante quien extrañamente estaba serio.

- ¿sigues molesto por lo de la leche?-

- cada vez que vas a mi casa te tomas toda la que encuentras-

- creí que ya estabas acostumbrado, además olvídate de eso,¡¡al final todo fue muy divertido!!-

- cierto- sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿ahora que tienes en mente?- Shinou sonrió de lado.

- escuché de un genio enamorado de una humana, me parece que hasta tienen una hija…-

- suena interesante, ¿qué mas sabes?-

FIN

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, ya saben los misterios misteriosos!! O.o un final muy extraño ne? –o- no puse la pelea con Sara porque creí que estaba de mas pero estaba pensando en agregarle dos o tres hojas al fic de lo que pasa después y tal vez le agregue la batalla si lo desean, ¿Qué les parecería? o.o

A los reviews, a los reviews wiiiiii!!

**Zafira:** holas, holas!!, si recuerdo que actualicé rápidamente la última vez -o- creo que fue un tipo de pago por la tardanza de este capitulo…shii muajajaja mi mente malvada ya tiene parte del trama!!*o* Mura/Wolf!! Jojojo bueno, ya está el final de este fic, sigo pensando que me quedó extraño pero bueno…así quedó!, gracias por leerme!! Y por supuesto por los reviews que me has mandado, gracias!! Te cuidas mucho y nos vemos, espero mas pronto que la última vez jeje

**:** wolas!!^^ jajaja XD me emociona tu emoción con el fic jejeje y fíjate que eres la primera que menciona el lemon…pero no hubo jojojo, muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi fic y dejarme un review, cuídate mucho, déjame otro review y nos vemossss!! n.n

**Helga1967**: saludos!! Y siiii!!! A mi también me encantó esa pelea!! *o* me sorprendí de mi misma XD jajajaja y ya te cumplí con el beso!! Cortito pero hubo!! Con su apapacho y todo jejeje, gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews, te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!!!

**Laynad3:** holas chamaca!!!^^ sip sip mejor dicho gracias a ti por invitarme al club y por supuesto por dejarme reviews que es el doble de mejor jejeje!! Ñacañaca es bueno saber que cumplí mi cometido con dejar el gusanito de la duda de si era Yuuri o Alhuj jojojo, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Pero bue ya esta, gracias por todo, te cuidas mucho, actualiza pronto y nos vemos!!! n.n

**Neon-san: **si!!! ¿quién no adora a Muratin? *o* y el el proximo fic que escriba efectivamente se lo quitará a Yuuri muajajajaja. Jejeje bueno, ahora ya sabes que el que llegó no era Yuuri -o- se la maldad no me dejó ponerlo primero que a Alhuj, ¡¡pero le dio mas emoción al asunto ¿no?!, gracias por tu review, te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!!

**Anbak04**: holas!!! Jeje yo también adoro a Shinou y mas cuando se junta con Murata jojojo XD y ya ves que segirán hacienddo sus maldades no tan malvadas estos dos!! O.O se me acaba de ocurrir que debo ponerlo como papá de Wolfram en algún fic! Muajajaj un padre alcahuete y travieso jajaja, bueno, gracias por tus lindos reviews! Te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!!(si me dejas otro review seré mas feliz todavía!!)^^

**Akenhod:** saluditos ^^!!! Si tienes razón con lo de Yuuri pero pienso que fue muy precipitado en sus acciones, como sea gracias por tu review!!!^^ ñacañaca yo engañar a todo el mundooooo…bueno parte del mundo ya que…no era Yuuri jojojo, ah…una se siente feliz!!! n.n bueno gracias de nuevo, te cuidas mucho y nos vemossss!!


End file.
